Vanguard, stand and fight
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: My OC is a new player, who feels a draw towards a rare clan. As he grows and learns with the help of this great game, he'll learn a few things about just why that is...
1. Chapter 1

**OK. I started watching this on YouTube a couple days before school started for me. I've found it amazing, and am glad I did. I know, you guys don't want the monologue. Let's move on. I may or may not use the show storyline as a part of my fic, or I might just make it a passing influence. Not sure yet. Now, please enjoy and tell me in the reviews how I can improve. If you flat out hate it, just tell me. This starts about the same time Q4 gets to Nationals for the first time. Also, I only know a few units, and some clans better than others, so I may make some up as I go along, though I plan to screenshot the necessary units if I can so I'll have some info. If you guys want, you can make up OC units for old clans, new clans of your own, and plain OC characters.**

"Vanguard..." I sighed. That game had taken the world by storm. I go for years playing a card game, with almost nobody else to play and even then rarely so. Then, a new game appears and it's all anyone cares about. It's aggravating to say the least. Still, I'd been watching a bit about Vanguard and it looked interesting enough. So, today I'll be giving it a try. A card shop that mostly catered to Vanguard players had recently opened up in town, and I was going there now.

I stepped into the shop, reading the name as I went in. Vanguard Voyager... Weird name. "Hello there! You must be new to our shop, right?" I jumped a bit and almost elbowed the speaker in the gut. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name's Dorian Yarrow. How can I help you?"

Dorian looked to be in his early twenties, and had stark white hair in an Afro. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, and he was tall, but slim, like he'd been stretched out. He had a big, kinda goofy grin that was almost contagious, making me want to smile back. "I'm new yeah. I was thinking about trying out Vanguard."

"A new player, huh? Hmm..." He looked at the customers already there, settling on someone I recognized. "Chase, could you come over here please?" My classmate walked towards us.

"Hey, Aadyn. Are you here to play Vanguard?" I nodded. "Do you have a deck you can use?" My expression told him all he needed to know. "Dorian and I can help you pick one out."

Dorian piped up. "And, since you're a new player, I guess I can make it a gift. Just keep it a secret, alright?" He winked and I imitated zipping my lips shut. We went to a display case with numerous individual cards set inside. "See if one calls out to you. If not, you can tell me about yourself and I can make a suggestion." I listened to his advice, scanning all the units. A couple I dismissed instantly. Some I lingered on, but still... None seemed to call out to me like Dorian said.

After a bit I realized I could see my reflection in the glass. I don't really look in mirrors much, so I guess this is a good time to remind myself what I look like. Long black hair and brown eyes with a birthmark on the left one. I have a lot of freckles, and I'm a fairly big guy of about 6 feet.

Then I focused on the cards again and a unit directly in front of my right eye caught my attention. "Aether... That one." I pointed at the unit I was referring to, and Dorian looked at it.

"That's a Shadow Tracker unit. Weird. Most people don't like them for some reason. So that's what caught your eye? Hold on a second." He went to some boxed decks and picked one, then handed it to me. "Here you go. Chase, mind playing him?" Chase went to one of the tables in response. Here we go...

"OK, pick a grade 0 and place it in the vanguard circle. Next, we imagine. Both of us have appeared as spirits on a planet called Cray, which is a lot like Earth. We're harmless on our own, but we have two powers. One is to call the residents of this world to battle for us. The other is that we can control one of these units to lead the others, called the vanguard. Together, we flip our starting vanguards up and say Stand up, vanguard! Ready? Stand up... Vanguard! Redshoe Milly. And yours is... Reap. Wonder if he's any good. I've never played this clan before."

 **(Chase) Vanguard: Redshoe Milly: POW: 5000 Hand: 5**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Reap: POW: 6000 Hand: 6**

A football player? Saw that coming. What was that clan called? Spike Brothers? I've seen him play a couple times at school, just fleeting glimpses. Still... That gives me an advantage. "And I'll go first. I ride Boreas! Reap moves back. Your move." They seemed kinda surprised. "What? I've been watching for a while. Just wasn't sure about playing until now."

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Boreas POW: 7000, Front right rear guard: Reap: 6000 Hand: 5**

 **(Chase) Vanguard: Redshoe Milly: 6000 Hand: 6**

Chase shook himself and made his move. "I ride Wonder Boy, and I call Commander Gary Gannon and Sonic Breaker. With Breaker's support, Gary attacks your vanguard!"

 **(Chase) Wonder Boy: 8000 Gary Gannon: 6000 Sonic Breaker: 5000**

As he said this, I felt the image begin to form in my mind. We were at the foot of a mountain, and Reap stood next to me, swinging what looked like a scythe with two blades and a spike on the top in his hands. I felt and heard some arrows shift in my quiver as I looked away from him to see Gary thundering at me.

 **(Gary) POW: 11000**

What to do... Aha! "I guard with Scent Seeker!" The large brown and gold furred wolf leaped into Gary's path, growling.

 **(Boreas) POW: 7000 (Scent Seeker) SLD: 5000 (Total) SLD: 12000**

"Now you send Scent Seeker to the drop zone, and you take no damage. Nice work. Now Wonder Boy comes in!"

 **(Wonder Boy): 8000**

"I don't guard." Wonder what happens now. Just in case, I shifted my stance and held my bow in front of me.

 **(Boreas) POW: 7000**

"Drive check. When the opponent attacks with their vanguard, and you decide whether you'll guard or not, the attacker checks the top card of their deck for what's called a trigger. After that, I add it to my hand, and if it is a trigger, I apply the effects to a unit of my choosing." It was Highspeed, Brakki. "No trigger. Still, you take one damage, and my turn ends." I was sent rolling partway down the mountain after Chase slammed into me, then got back up. In reality, I grunted and held my stomach.

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 1 Hand: 6**

 **(Chase) Vanguard: Wonder Boy POW: 8000, Front left rear guard: Gary Gannon POW: 6000, Back left rear guard: Sonic Breaker: POW: 5000 Hand: 4**

I drew and looked at my hand. Who to ride now... "I ride Hydris! Now I call Hunter Lyrus to the front line." I looked down at myself now. I was wearing aqua blue chain mail. Next to me, a girl with a lyre in each hand like chakrams glared at Chase and his units.

Looking at Reap, I realized he would need help to penetrate Chase's defense. What to... Huh? I looked at the units in my hand. Now that gives me an idea... "I activate Seer Nostra's skill from my hand. I soulblast one, then counterblast." I removed Boreas from the soul and put him in the drop zone, then flipped my damage.

"I check the tops three cards of my deck, and if there's at least one unit of a lower grade than my vanguard, I call it to a rear guard circle. The other two cards are shuffled back into the deck."

The top cards were a grade 2 Pyrio, a grade 3 Nostra... Last chance. Yes! "I call Scent Seeker to the back row. Using his skill, I send a grade 3 from my hand to the drop zone and call a grade 0 from my deck. I send Nostra to the drop zone and call Sagacious Larc." The canine leapt next to Reap, who absentmindedly scratched him behind the ear. Suddenly, he put his nose to the ground and followed the scent to a nearby rise, and a short fellow with bright red hair and a staff came forward, petting Scent Seeker when he passed him.

"Now, with support from Scent Seeker, Reap comes in at your vanguard." Seeker nudged Reap, and he stretched his arm out, the spike and blades of his weapon detaching from the handle on a chain, heading to Wonder Boy.

"I'll guard with Tyrant Receiver, and intercept with Gary."

 **(Reap) POW: 13000 (Wonder Boy) 8000 (Tyrant Receiver) SLD: 5000 (Gary Gannon) SLD: 5000 (Total) SLD: 18000**

The aforementioned unit threw a football with saw blades at Reap's weapon, knocking it off course to Gary, who threw it back at Reap. I growled, something I've done since I was little, and turned Hydris. "My vanguard attacks yours!" In my mind, I saw myself pull out a canteen and manipulate the water into a spear, before hurling it at Chase. He declared no guard, and I did a drive check, revealing a copy of Black Guard Norgad. "No trigger."

 **(Hydris) POW: 9000 (Wonder Boy) POW: 8000**

"Checking the damage trigger..." Juggernaut Maximum. "No luck."

 **(Chase) Damage: 1**

"I'm not done yet. With support from Larc, Musical Hunter Lyrus attacks your vanguard!" Larc chanted, and Lyrus stood up straighter, before hurling one of her lyres at Chase, the wooden exterior sprouting small blades. "Thanks to the skill of Larc, when he supports a Shadow Tracker unit who is grade 2 or lower, I can add 3000 power to both him and the unit he's supporting.

 **(Lyrus) POW: 8000 (Larc) POW: 6000 (Total) POW: 14000 (Add Skill) POW: 6000 (New Total) POW: 20000**

"Ugh... I can't guard that. Damage check... Nothing." The lyre slashed Chase's chest, knocking him back before returning to Lyrus' hand.

 **(Chase) Damage: 2**

"Since I used his skill, Larc goes to my hand. My turn ends. Your go." Looking at my formation, I considered what my next move should be, then decided to wait until after I survived Chase's attack to decide.

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Hydris POW: 9000 Front left rear guard: Lyrus POW: 8000 Front right rear guard: Reap POW: 6000 Back right rear guard: Scent Seeker POW: 7000 Hand: 4**

 **(Chase) Damage: 2 Hand: 4**

"I'll stand and draw. I ride Highspeed, Brakki! And I call Dudley Douglas. Activating Dudley's skill. I pay one damage, and he gets 5000 power until the end of turn.

 **(Chase) Dudley Douglas POW: 9000 (Bonus) POW: 14000**

"Supported by Sonic Breaker, Dudley attacks your vanguard!" The muscular ball player charged at me. I looked at my hand. I can afford it. In my mind, I shifted my stance and crossed my arms in front of me.

 **(Dudley Douglas) POW: 14000 (Sonic Breaker) POW: 5000 (Total) POW: 19000**

"Ah! Checking the damage trigger... Alright! I add 5000 power to Hydris. But... What's a red trigger mean?" I placed Nogare in the damage zone and looked at Dorian.

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2**

"Red triggers allow you to draw an extra card. Not bad, right?" I nodded and drew an extra card. When I saw who it was, I almost gasped. Aether, the unit I'd seen in the case. Well, this is a lot more interesting all of a sudden...

"Brakki attacks your vanguard!" The vaguely demonic looking humanoid rabbit charged, fast as its name implies.

"I'm guarding that with Stygian. With his skill, if I use him to guard, I can place him in the soul and flip a point of damage face up." The cloaked goblin threw a dagger at Brakki, causing him to halt his charge.

 **(Highspeed, Brakki) POW: 9000 (Hydris) POW: 14000 (Stygian) SLD: 5000 (Total) SLD: 19000**

"Darn it. Checking the drive trigger... Perfect timing! Sonic Breaker, a critical! But... With Stygian for a shield, no good... So much for perfect timing. All effects to my vanguard." I placed Stygian in the soul, then stood my units and drew.

 **(Chase) Vanguard: Highspeed, Brakki POW: 9000 Front left rear guard: Dudley Douglas POW: 9000 Back left rear guard: Sonic Breaker POW: 5000 Hand: 3 Damage: 2**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2 Hand: 5**

I'm all set. "I ride! Show all that exists what happens when darkness is brought to the light, and redeem your allies of their past sins! Let's go, Aether!" As I rode to the next grade, the light that flared around me grew in intensity, as blinding as the midday sun reflected upon a highly polished piece of metal. I cried out, and when my eyes cleared, I was hefting a pair of scimitars, curved blades with one edge, meant to slash. There was a shield strapped to my back over a suit of plate armor with chain mail filling the gaps.

"Activating Aether's skill. If I have his brother, Squire Reap, in the rear guard, Aether's power goes up by 2000, and I can call a Shadow Tracker from the soul. Return to the battle, Hydris. Lyrus leaves the field. I call, Rider of the Winds Ventra." I saw Lyrus fall back, and in her place was a tall man with aqua blue chain mail holding a canteen. Behind him was a young man hovering in the air slightly with green hair holding a sword with a blade on both sides of the hilt.

"With support from Scent Seeker, Reap attacks Brakki." Once more, with a nudge from the large wolf, Reap let the blades from his weapon detach.

"I won't guard." The blades slashed Brakki's ears, almost removing them.

 **(Reap) POW: 6000 (Seeker) POW: 7000 (Total) POW: 13000 (Brakki) POW: 9000 (Chase) Damage: 3**

"Next, Aether is coming at your vanguard. With his battle skill, I pay one damage to add another 4000 power!" I clanged the blades of my scimitars together, then charged at Brakki.

"I don't guard." Must need to save his hand. Yes!

"Checking the twin drive, then. First up, Damien. No trigger... Second go... Gladiator Thorvus, a critical! The power goes to Hydris, with Aether keeping the critical. Thorvus' skill let's me put the top card of my deck in the soul." Placing Darke Soul Leopard in the soul, I sheared through Brakki with each blade striking him in an X across his torso, then kicked him in the stomach.

 **(Aether) POW: 16000 (Brakki) POW: 6000 (Chase) Damage: 5**

One more... "With support from Ventra, Hydris will end this!"

"I guard with Sonic Breaker! And intercept with Dudley Douglas!" The two ogres leaped in front of Brakki. It won't go through... I was so close, though!

 **(Hydris) POW: 14000 (Ventra) POW: 7000 (Total) POW: 21000 (Brakki) POW: 9000 (Sonic Breaker) SLD: 10000 (Douglas) SLD: 5000 (Total) SLD: 24000**

"My turn is done. Your move. Better make it count. Oh, and Aether loses both power boosts when my turn ends."

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Aether POW: 10000 Front left rear guard: Reap POW: 6000 Front right rear guard: Hydris POW: 9000 Back right rear guard: Scent Seeker POW: 7000 Back left rear guard: Ventra POW: 7000 Damage: 2 Hand: 5**

 **(Chase) Damage: 5 Hand: 3**

"I stand and draw. I ride Jelly Beans! Next I call Juggernaut Maximum and Highspeed, Brakki." A big, muscular green thing took Brakki's place, and in Dudley's old spot was a huge purple skinned giant with a skull speared on a horn that was part of his helmet. A new Brakki was on Jelly Beans' other side. "With support from Sonic Breaker, Brakki will attack your vanguard. Activating Brakki's skill, I soulblast one to boost his power by 5000." I declared no guard and turned my back shield to Brakki.

 **(Brakki) POW: 14000 (Sonic breaker) POW: 5000 (Total) POW: 19000 (Aether) POW: 10000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 3**

"Brakki goes to the deck due to his skill. Next, I attack your vanguard with Jelly Beans." No way!

"I'll guard that hit with Celestial Serpent Saladin!" The black snake coiled itself around me, braced to take the hit.

 **(Jelly Beans) POW: 10000 (Aether) POW: 10000 (Saladin) SLD: 5000 (Total) SLD: 15000**

"Not over yet. I check the twin drive. First check... Alright! Adelaide, a heal trigger. I give 5000 power to Jelly Beans, and recover one damage. Second... Yes, a critical! Power to Juggernaut, but my vanguard keeps the critical effect." ...Crap!

 **(Jelly Beans) POW: 15000 Critical: 2**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 5**

 **(Chase) Damage: 4**

The large humanoid swung one arm, smashing aside Saladin, then pummeling me. I crashed into a large chunk of stone, shattering it. I got up, clutching my ribs. If Juggernaut gets through, that's curtains. All or nothing, then. "Now Juggernaut is coming in. Besides that, he has the same skill as Brakki. Let's see you stop this!"

"No problem. It's nullified with Damien!" I placed a copy of Thorvus in the drop zone, and Damien jumped in front of me, his huge shield taking the entire assault.

 **(Juggernaut Maximum) POW: 21000**

 **(Chase) Vanguard: Jelly Beans POW: 10000 Back left rear guard: Sonic Breaker POW: 5000 Hand: 2 Damage: 4**

 **(Aadyn) Hand: 3 Damage: 5**

Alright... One chance. I need two damage this turn to win. "Stand and draw. Activating Scent Seeker's skill to call Revolution Lancer Cormac to rear guard. Now Scent Seeker will support Reap in an attack on Jelly Beans."

 **(Reap) POW: 6000 (Scent Seeker) POW: 7000 (Total) 13000 (Jelly Beans) POW: 10000**

"I don't guard."

 **(Chase) Damage: 5**

"With support from Cormac, Aether is gonna rip your vanguard to shreds! Activating his battle skill for another 4000 power." He only has two cards, both with a 10000 point shield. He can guard this, but he won't have anything for next turn. Maybe he'll hope for a trigger.

"I guard with Adelaide. Not letting you win this, Aadyn." I began retreating in disgust as the goblin cheer squad started a routine in front of me.

 **(Aether) POW: 14000 (Cormac) POW: 4000 (Total) POW: 18000 (Jelly Beans) POW: 10000 (Adelaide) SLD: 10000 (Total) SLD: 20000**

I checked the twin drive. Sweet-Toothed Striker Sugai, no good. Knight of Arrogance, Tobias. Well, well... "Aether's attack may not go through, but I can activate Darke Soul Leopard's skill. If he's in the soul while I have a Shadow Tracker vanguard who's attack is blocked, and I reveal a grade one in the drive check, I can superior ride him from the soul and put said grade one in the rear guard circle behind him. Try stopping this one, Chase!" I felt a stirring within me, and my vision darkened. Suddenly I was a pitch black feline about the size of a destrier. Behind me, Cormac was swapped for the stuck up knight in golden armor. "Downside is that after this turn, my vanguard is returned to normal and both Darke and Tobias will be placed in the drop zone, plus I lose my drive check for this turn."

"Now Hydris and Ventra will attack Jelly Beans. Even if you guard this, it'll take a miracle trigger to win. So... You gonna guard?" He glared at his hand, then shook his head.

 **(Hydris) POW: 9000 (Ventra) POW: 7000 (Total) POW: 16000 (Jelly Beans) POW: 10000**

"Checking the damage trigger..." Baby Face Isaac. "I lose..."

 **(Chase) Damage: 6**

I... I won. I WON! "Yeah! This is epic! First game, and I won! Yes! And Chase? No holding back next time, ok? Or I'll never improve." Chase looked at me, wondering how I knew, then glanced at Isaac in the damage zone.

"Caught red handed. If it helps, you seem genuinely talented, Aadyn." I thanked him and looked at Dorian.

"Looks like you have a new regular. Considering how much fun that was, I can't wait to keep playing. But, uh..."

"What is it?" I glanced at him and decided to out and say it.

"Would you mind starting to stock a few Yu-Gi-Oh cards? I've been playing that for years, but... The only place I know sells them I almost never visit. So... You mind?"

Dorian looked at me oddly, then chuckled. "Provided you're here to get them, no problem!"

I looked at my deck. "Can I get a couple boosters that may have some Shadow Trackers in them? That way I can maybe modify my deck a bit at home before I come back tomorrow." Dorian sold me three packs of a set that mostly catered to Shadow Trackers, called Umbra Revival. Kind of a clunky name, but... Eh, what can ya do sometimes but just soldier on? Besides, it's just a name. Rubbing my palms together, I went home, already planning for the next day.

 **Well, what do you guys think? The format for all the units and such will take some getting used to. Also, today I found out there's a whole season I missed since there wasn't a dub. I'm starting over right now after finishing G, and just finished the episode Aichi and Kamui lost to Dreadnought. Anyway, please tell me how I did, and remember I wouldn't mind OC fighters, units, even clans. Be sure to give me specifics, and if I get something wrong, tell me so I can fix it. Oh, also, you Fire Emblem fans, if any of you are like me in that regard, look closely at the Sweet Tooth in my last twin drive, and think of anagrams. I'll put up unit lists at intervals to help familiarize you guys with OC units, and honestly, to make sure I don't mess up on my own creations. And now, bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I post chapter one less than an hour ago, and yet here's the second already. The first may have been tough, but I feel great about getting it done, so I may as well start. I know my title was kinda iffy, but... I was sitting out in the wind, and I hate the cold. Remember, I'm accepting OC fighters, units, and even clans. But remember that I'll need different details depending. Like on the clans, I'll need a list of units, their skills, clan specialties, homeland, etc. For units, I need a description, power, shield, and skills. On fighters, I want a general ruling for play style, what clan they use, favorite units (if they have one), description, new or experienced, build, personality, where they're from, that kinda thing. I'm managing to find cards online and take pictures, so for now the only OC units I make will be for Shadow Trackers, but I want to change that later on. So, on to chapter two! Err, hang on. I just remembered the finals happened just before summer break, and it's winter right now. As such, please ignore that mixup. I had the timing for a reason.**

"Come on, come on... I need some luck." I tore open the new booster I had just bought. I'd already made some changes to my deck, but after a while, I wanted to try out other clans too. It had been about a week since my first game, and I was doing fairly well. I lost about one in every four games, but not bad I'd say.

Back to the other clans deal. I'd decided that the first new clan I would try would be Kagero, which seemed like a cool clan, especially since I love dragons. Problem was... I couldn't find the right units. Only a couple other players that went to Vanguard Voyager used that clan, and weren't interested in any cards I was willing to trade. I'd been using a fair few packs, but so far I had gotten a few grade threes, a good amount of grade ones, but no grade twos and a single grade zero.

Looking at the new cards, I saw four Kagero units, a grade two, one grade zero, and two grade ones. Still not what I needed. This was gonna take forever. I know, why not get a constructed deck? Well... One of the games I lost, my opponent bet that if I lost, I couldn't buy a constructed deck until after I made a deck from cards I'd found in boosters. If he had lost, he would have bought me the constructed deck and five packs. It seemed like it was a chance worth taking at the time.

"Come on, Aadyn. Cheer up! You won't get better cards by sulking." I sighed. As usual, Dorian had a point. Still... "This should cheer you up. They're having the finals for the Japanese Vanguard national tournament, and I rigged the shop TV to show subtitles of what they're saying. Come and watch!" Pocketing the new cards, I went to where some of the other regulars were sitting, joking around as they waited for Dorian to turn on the TV.

I sat between my friends Ray and Alan, who I had convinced to start visiting the shop with me after school, though I hadn't managed to convince Ray to start playing. Alan had agreed, and we had used an online personality quiz to find what clan was best for him, which was Neo Nectar. However, he still was trying to make a deck, and we hadn't had his first game yet.

After saying hi to them both, I turned towards the TV. Telling everyone to quiet down, Dorian turned it on. Turned out they were already partway through the final match (Come on!), but what we saw was amazing, and slightly frightening. That unit the redhead fighter had used, Blaster Dark. I didn't like it, or the player who used it. There was something off about them both.

"T-that match was amazing!" I turned towards Alan. He could be pretty mellow, and was a bit... Well, I'll just say it. Physically, he's rather weak. He gets hurt when someone pokes him. But, he's got some spine to him when it matters, and isn't bothered by what other people think about him. "I-if you hadn't a-already convinced me, I would d-definitely be wanting to play after that. So, can we play, Aadyn? I think my deck's ready." As you might have noticed, he stutters. According to him, sometimes the words are on the tip of his tongue, but he can't remember the whole thing.

Grinning, I pulled out my deck. The Shadow Trackers, not my half baked Kagero. "Let's go!" Now this would cheer me up. Placing our grade zeroes in the vanguard circle, I wondered if I should explain the rules. Then again, I've already explained them to him, so I'll leave it unless he asks. "Ready?"

He nodded, and we both flipped our cards. "Stand up-" I added in "my" before we continued "-vanguard!"

 **(Alan) Vanguard: Shield Seed Squire POW: 5000 Hand: 6**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Squire Reap POW: 6000 Hand: 5**

Alan went first. "I draw, then r-ride Arboros Dragon, Branch! Moving Seed Squire to rear guard, and I end my tu-turn." I pictured the small bioroid get replaced with the studious looking green dragon, then run to its side. Although, that didn't last long as Branch climbed up onto one of the branches of a tree nearby, reminding me we were in a lush forest, nearly a jungle, and leaving Shield Seed looking kinda hurt.

 **(Alan) Vanguard: Arboros Dragon, Branch POW: 7000 Front left rear guard: Shield Seed Squire POW: 5000 Hand: 5**

 **(Aadyn) Hand: 6**

"I'm gonna ride Knight of Arrogance, Tobias! Activating his skill to add Arrogant Nobility, Tobias to my hand. Moving Reap to the rear guard, and calling Star Knight Arlene, along with Haywire Mech 64032. With support from Haywire Mech, Arlene attacks Branch." I pointed my golden spear (which I didn't like since gold is such soft metal with an undeserved amount of weight and no practical use) at the perched dragon, who suddenly looked nervous, and pushed up its-or, rather, Alan's glasses. Arlene nodded in understanding and grinned like the Cheshire Cat, then leaped at it.

"I won't guard." Arlene used the spearhead at the end of her halberd to spike Branch in the gut, knocking him off the limb.

 **(Arlene) POW: 7000 (Haywire) POW: 5000 (Total) POW: 12000 (Branch) POW: 7000 (Alan) Damage: 1**

"Next up, my vanguard is going to wipe you out. With his skill, when he attacks without support I add an extra 1000 power." Arlene jumped aside as I charged at Alan, aiming for his shoulder, more to avoid the monotony of stomach shots than anything else.

"I guard with Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah. Even a trigger won't do any good w-with that." The bioroid whistled right by my ear, causing me to yelp and look away from Alan, who climbed up into the trees while I was distracted, beyond my reach. Grudgingly, I admitted he had a point.

"Drive check... No trigger." Placing Nostrum in my hand, I glared at Alan. Next, then...

 **(Tobias) POW: 9000 (Branch) POW: 7000 (Kirah) SLD: 10000 (Total) SLD: 17000**

Reap wouldn't be able to get through without support or a trigger boost, so I'll have to change tactics. "Reap is going to cut down your Seed Squire." Unlike the other times I've had him attack, this time Reap came up to his target, thrusting with the spike at the end of his weapon. But before it connected, he was knocked aside.

"I guard with M-M-Magnolia Knight." Sighing, I declared that my turn was over.

 **(Reap) POW: 6000 (Shield Seed Squire) POW: 5000 (Magnolia Knight) SLD: 5000 (Total) SLD: 10000**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Knight of Arrogance, Tobias POW: 8000 Front right rear guard: Star Knight Arlene POW: 7000 Back right rear guard: Haywire Mech 64032 POW: 5000 Front left rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000 Hand: 4**

 **(Alan) Damage: 1 Hand: 4**

"I-I'll draw and ride Arboros Dragon, Timber. Then I ca-call Lily Knight of the Valley, Iris Knight, and Colossal Wings Simurgh. Shield Seed Squire moves back. Thanks to the skill of Timber, with Branch in the soul he gains 1000 power." Suddenly I was facing off with a stronger dragon and a nearly full rear guard of three bioroids and a huge bird that looked more like a forest shaped as a bird. I remember that when Lily Knight helps Iris Knight, there's a power boost, so here comes a fierce assault. "With support from Lily Knight, Iris Knight will attack Tobias!"

Can't afford to waste that much of my hand... "I don't guard that one." I jammed the end of my spear into the ground and gripped it as firmly as I could. The slash from Alan's unit cut a groove into my armor, shattering several of the jewels embedded in it.

 **(Tobias) POW: 8000 (Iris Knight) POW: 10000 (Lily Knight) POW: 6000 (Lily Knight's skill) POW: 4000 (Total) POW: 20000**

"Damage check, then." Jericho, meaning nada. Crud.

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 1**

"Now Timber is going for your vanguard!" That I can stop.

"Cavalry Captain Gernas will stop you cold. Even a trigger won't help. Isn't payback a jerk sometimes?" I gave him a mocking grin as Gernas' mace knocked Alan back. One more.

 **(Tobias) POW: 8000 (Timber) POW: 10000 (Gernas) SLD: 10000 (Total) SLD: 18000**

"Drive che-check. Yes!" Now? Of all times?! Fairy Light Dragon, a heal trigger. Great! "I re-recover one damage, and add the 5000 power to Simurgh."

 **(Alan) Damage: 0 (Simurgh) POW: 13000**

"Now Simurgh, with support from Shield Seed Squire, will attack your vanguard." As the enormous bird plummeted towards me, I sighed. After that trigger? Nope. I braced my spear once again. But this time I was knocked back, landing rather painfully on my left elbow. My spear was knocked into the air, and I had to roll aside to avoid being skewered. Yeep!

 **(Tobias) POW: 8000 (Simurgh) POW: 13000 (Shield Seed) POW: 5000 (Total) POW: 18000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2**

 **(Alan) Vanguard: Arboros Dragon, Timber POW: 10000 Front right rear guard: Iris Knight POW: 10000 Back right rear guard: Lily Knight of the Valley POW: 6000 Front left rear guard: Colossal Wings, Simurgh POW: 8000 Back left rear guard: Shield Seed Squire Hand: 1**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2 Hand: 4**

"You may have the lead, Alan, but I'm not going down so easily! Stand and draw. I ride Arrogant Nobility, Tobias! With his skill, another 1000 power while Knight of Arrogance is in the soul. I'm moving back Reap, and calling Twilight Wyvern." Now I was riding a destrier who was also wearing golden armor, and next to me was a yellow wyvern with claws I hoped would never be pointed in my direction. Alan only has one unit in his hand right now, with a 10000 point shield, but he has two intercepts, and Simurgh can double his shield value when intercepting, so this may not be easy. I looked at Arlene, and she nodded. Alright, then. "Star Knight Arlene is coming at your vanguard with a little help from Haywire Mech." She lunged at him, this time turning the axe blade of her halberd at her enemy, aiming for his neck.

"I don't guard." Timber crumpled as the blow hit, then managed to heave himself back onto his feet, although shakily, and his glasses were cracked a bit. "Damage check. Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel, nothing."

 **(Timber) POW: 10000 (Arlene) POW: 7000 (Haywire) POW: 5000 (Total) POW: 12000 (Alan) Damage: 1**

Now to even things out. "My vanguard is coming at yours." I managed to avoid grimacing. I didn't have any grade 3s in my hand, so I couldn't activate his skill for a power boost. Hopefully the drive check will change my luck.

"Iris Knight will intercept." I made my horse rear back as the flower based sword cut the air in front of us. Crud, what to hope for? Trigger or grade 3? I could use a trigger now, but the grade 3 can help in the long term. I should just look.

"Drive trigger check, then. Stygian, no trigger." As I cursed my poor luck, I retreated back to my allies.

 **(Timber) POW: 10000 (Tobias) POW: 10000 (Iris Knight) SLD: 5000 (Total) SLD: 15000**

"One more shot. Supported by Reap, Twilight Wyvern is coming at your vanguard." Lashing its tail, the wyvern launched itself at Alan, claws extended.

"I'm intercepting with Simurgh. Too bad, Aadyn." The huge bird clutched Twilight Wyvern in its talons, then hurled it back to us.

 **(Timber) POW: 10000 (Twilight Wyvern) POW: 10000 (Reap) POW: 6000 Total: 16000 (Simurgh) SLD: 10000 (Total) SLD: 20000**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Arrogant Nobility, Tobias POW: 10000 Front right rear guard: Star Knight, Arlene POW: 7000 Back right rear guard: Haywire Mech 64032 POW: 5000 Front left rear guard: Twilight Wyvern POW: 10000 Back left rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000 Hand: 3 Damage: 2**

 **(Alan) Damage: 1 Hand: 2**

As Alan stood his rear guards I looked at my hand. Spiritcaller Nostrum, Stygian, and Irontooth Skirmisher. With Twilight's intercept, that makes a total 25000 point shield if I use it all at once. But what are the odds Alan will draw a grade 3 at this exact moment? I'll be fine. "Bring life to my forces and raise little seeds to mighty forests! I ride Arboros Dragon, Sephirot!" WHAT?! You have got to be joking! "I move Shield Seed Squire forward, and call Fairy Light Dragon to rear guard. Thanks to the skill of Timber, if I ride Sephirot on him with Branch in the soul, I can choose one of my rear guards and call another of that unit from my deck. Calling another Shield Seed Squire in front of Lily Knight of the Valley. And Sephirot's skill adds 1000 power with Timber in the soul." Great. One ride and he gets a mostly full formation. Neo Nectar is a stronger clan than I realized. Maybe I should have tried that clan rather than Kagero first. Well, no use crying over spilt milk. There's not a lot of power in his formation beyond his vanguard at least. "The Squire on the left is coming at your vanguard." I glanced at the small warrior. Might as well save my hand. I shrugged to let Alan know I wasn't guarding.

 **(Tobias) POW: 10000 (Shield Seed Squire) POW: 5000 (Fairy Light Dragon) POW: 5000 (Total) POW: 10000**

He hit me in the head with his shield after jumping, and I shook it once he left. That hurt more than I thought it would. "Damage check." I bit down on my tongue as I saw that it was Aether. "No trigger..." Not just a grade 3, but my favorite unit. So far I hadn't played a single match without using him.

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 3**

"Now his skill activates. When Shield Seed Squire hits a vanguard, I can call a Blade Seed Squire from my deck in his place, but resting." OK, that's not right! I glared at the strengthened bioroid until Alan regained my attention. "Now my vanguard gets a turn." As the dragon swung its flowery staff at me, I glanced at my hand. I can guard it fairly easily.

"Guarding that one with Irontooth Skirmisher." The barbaric-looking unit fired a crossbow bolt at Alan, causing him to duck.

"Twin drive check. First, Jungle Lord Dragon. Second, Lotus Druid. Nothing." Alan stepped back with a disappointed expression.

 **(Tobias) POW: 10000 (Sephirot) POW: 11000 (Irontooth) SLD: 10000 (Total) SLD: 20000**

"Last attack is coming at you! Go, Shield Seed Sq-Squire!" Looking at my hand again, I read Nostrum's skill. With that...

"Intercept with Twilight Wyvern." Shield Seed backed away slowly as the fearsome beast slashed at the air in front of him. Alan glumly declared the end of his turn.

 **(Tobias) POW: 10000 (Shield Seed) POW: 5000 (Lily Knight) POW: 6000 (Total) POW: 11000 (Twilight) SLD: 5000 (Total) SLD: 15000**

 **(Alan) Vanguard: Arboros Dragon, Sephirot POW: 11000 Front left rear guard: Blade Seed Squire POW: 7000 Back left rear guard: Fairy Light Dragon POW: 5000 Front right rear guard: Shield Seed Squire POW: 5000 Back right rear guard: Lily Knight of the Valley POW: 6000 Hand: 2 Damage: 1**

 **(Aadyn) Hand: 3 Damage: 3**

I drew and looked at the unit revealed. Armored Wyrm, Raxtus. His skill could really help me out. "No choice. I ride Spiritcaller Nostrum, and his skill activates. When I ride him on a Shadow Tracker unit, I can counterblast to call a unit from the drop zone. Return to battle, Twilight Wyvern. Next I call Armored Wyrm, Raxtus. Activating his skill, I remove a Shadow Tracker from the soul to retire one rear guard. Say goodbye to Blade Seed Squire."

Now I was a pirate-looking unit hefting a sickle. Muttering, I used it to carve a symbol into the dirt, and Twilight Wyvern burst from the ground. Then I saw a heavily armored, wingless dragon that resembled a gecko came forward, smashing some trees on the way. Then, it turned towards Blade Seed Squire and lunged forward with open jaws. I looked away, and when I turned back, Raxtus had a content expression with horrified looks from both groups directed at him. Wasn't expecting that to be his method. I shivered and turned to Alan.

"Why did you r-ride a grade 2?" Then he got a knowing look and told me to forget he had asked. Right, then.

"Supported by Reap, my Wyvern is going to take a bite out of your vanguard." As I said this, it launched itself at Alan, though it used its claws instead of fangs. Alan a grade 3 and a grade 1 making up his hand with no units able to intercept. Now is the time to dish some damage. Naturally, he declared no guard.

 **(Sephirot) POW: 11000 (Twilight Wyvern) POW: 10000 (Reap) POW: 6000 (Total) POW: 16000**

"Da-Damage check." Timber, so no good. Yes!

 **(Alan) Damage: 2**

"Next comes my vanguard, supported by Raxtus. And no guard, right? Checking the drive trigger, then. Yes! A draw trigger. The power goes to Arlene, and I draw." Adding Devious Burglar Marv to my hand, I took the top card of my deck. Eyes closed, I hoped for a miracle, then slowly opened them. It was one of my newest units, Deformed Alchemist, and a grade 3. Perfect! I hopped onto Raxtus' head, and he catapulted me at Alan, at which point I cut his staff in two.

 **(Sephirot) POW: 11000 (Nostrum) POW: 9000 (Raxtus) POW: 8000 (Total) POW: 17000**

"D-Damage check. Nothing..." Placing Glass Beads Dragon in the damage zone, he gave me a defiant look. After I made my next attack, he would put all he had into making me pay for this turn.

 **(Alan) Damage: 3**

"Supported by Haywire Mech, Arlene is gonna wrap up my turn. No guard, right?" Arlene used the spear part of her halberd again, and lanced Alan through one leg, dropping him to one knee.

 **(Sephirot) POW: 11000 (Arlene) POW: 12000 (Haywire Mech) POW: 5000 (Total) POW: 17000**

"Damage check is... Nothing." I ended my turn and gave him a grin that was met with one of his own. He may be sore about this turn, but Alan tends to be a pretty nice guy, and he doesn't hold grudges. To be honest, he's an awesome friend, even if his stutter sometimes makes a sentence take about 5 minutes.

 **(Alan) Damage: 4**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Spiritcaller Nostrum POW: 9000 Front right rear guard: Star Knight Arlene POW: 7000 Back right rear guard: Haywire Mech 64032 POW: 5000 Front left rear guard: Twilight Wyvern POW: 10000 Back left rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000 Center rear guard: Armored Wyrm, Raxtus POW: 8000 Hand: 3 Damage: 3**

 **(Alan) Hand: 3 Damage: 4**

"Stand and draw. I'll make Fairy Light Dragon retreat, then call Lotus Druid in its place. With his skill, I add 2000 power to Shield Seed Squire. Then I call Jungle Lord Dragon. Supported by Lily Knight, my Squire is coming at your vanguard. If you hadn't thought ahead, this hit would be meant for Raxtus." He thought it was strategy that made me put Raxtus where I did. Actually I just didn't want to remove any of my units and Nostrum would need the support. Reminding myself of Shield Seed's skill, I debated guarding, then decided against it. I had two stronger attacks coming my way. Like the other one, this Squire hit me in the head with his shield.

 **(Nostrum) POW: 9000 (Lily Knight) POW: 6000 (Shield Seed Squire) POW: 5000 (Total) POW: 11000**

"Damage check... Zip."

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 4**

"Next up is my van-vanguard coming at yours." As Alan lashed out at me with the two halves of his staff, I pulled Stygian from my hand.

"Guarded with Stygian." Now to hope for a lack of triggers. If he pulled a double critical, it would take a miracle trigger to survive.

"Checking the twin drive, Laurel and Glass Beads Dragon. No triggers." I placed Stygian in the soul with his skill and flipped up the point of damage Nostrum had cost. One more to go.

 **(Nostrum) POW: 9000 (Sephirot) POW: 11000 (Stygian) SLD: 5000 (Total) SLD: 14000**

"Supported by Lotus Druid, Jungle Lord is making his move. Using his skill, I pay one damage to boost his power by 3000, and I'll activate it two more times. Th-that's a total boost of 9000. Good luck blocking this one." I grimaced and let it through.

 **(Nostrum) POW: 9000 (Jungle Lord Dragon) POW: 19000 (Lotus Druid) POW: 6000 (Total) POW: 25000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 5**

 **(Alan) Vanguard: Arboros Dragon, Sephirot POW: 11000 Front left rear guard: Jungle Lord Dragon POW: 10000 Back left rear guard: Lotus Druid POW: 6000 Front right rear guard: Shield Seed Squire POW: 5000 Back right rear guard: Lily Knight of the Valley POW: 7000 Hand: 3 Damage: 4**

 **(Aadyn) Hand: 2 Damage: 5**

"Stand and draw. An abomination in form alone, with a mind brilliant as stars in the depths of night, reveal the fruits of your labor and condemn all that stands before me! Ride, Deformed Alchemist!" I felt my body begin changing in ways beyond description, and looking at myself revealed mismatched form from various beasts. "His skill adds 1000 power for every Shadow Tracker in the soul. Activating Raxtus' skill to retire Jungle Lord Dragon." I looked away again as Raxtus somehow devoured the larger forest dragon. "Then, supported by Reap, Twilight Wyvern is coming at your vanguard." It hurled itself at Alan and I crossed my fingers. If I get in two damage, I win.

"No guard." Twilight slashed him, tearing a hole in one wing. "Damage check... Nothing."

 **(Sephirot) POW: 11000 (Twilight) POW: 10000 (Reap) POW: 6000 (Total) POW: 16000**

 **(Alan) Damage: 5**

"Next is a clash of vanguards. Supported by Raxtus, get in there Alchemist!" Charging forward, I used the horn resembling a rhino's and aimed it at Alan's chest. Come on, make this hit a winner!

"Guarded by Pea Knight!" The odd-looking dryad crashed into my flank, and I fought to stay on course. I need to put some faith in the twin drive...

First check revealed Cerulean Warrior, Kendra. One more chance. "Beast Tamer Randal, a stand trigger! Power to my vanguard, and my Wyvern stand back up." I lashed out with one arm, knocking aside Pea Knight, and finished my attack on Alan, slamming him against a tree.

 **(Sephirot) POW: 11000 (Pea Knight) SLD: 10000 (Total) SLD: 21000 (Alchemist) POW: 16000 (Raxtus) POW: 8000 (Total) POW: 24000**

"D-Damage Check... Sephirot... You win, Aadyn." Slowly, Alan and his forces faded away as my units began cheering. Sweeping up my cards, I gave Alan a slight shove.

 **(Alan) Damage: 6**

"Don't get glum about it, alright? That was an amazing game. And you did give me a scare or two. If not for that trigger, I doubt I would have survived your next turn. And when you rode Sephirot, I freaked out! Imagine when you get better."

"It wa-was pretty fun. I thought I had you a few times too. N-Next time, I'll beat y-you!" Chuckling, we finished picking up our cards. Checking my wallet, I went back to the counter and bought another pack of cards. Tearing it open, I groaned. One trigger, and a couple grade twos. My kind of luck. When is this going to quit happening?!

 **Well, what did you guys think? I know, I took a huge amount of time writing this. For some reason, I couldn't think of what to write for this part, I just kept getting random ideas for later on in the story. Frankly, it's been happening with most of my stories lately, plus this is the first weekend after the new semester started at school, which adds onto what already fills up my plate. Anyway, remember I would love for you guys to suggest OC units, fighters, even clans. But please tell me how I can improve. No feedback means less possibilities for better work. Well, later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the third chapter. Shame I'm not getting much feedback on this story, but at least that one comment I did get may prove useful. And some interesting news, I have my first OC units from an existing clan appearing this chapter. Now then, here's to another chapter!**

"Finally! Sure took long enough." I held up my now completed Kagero deck, ready for its first game. But who to play? The shop was kinda low on people today, and none of my friends were here either. Hmm...

"Hey, Aadyn. What's eating you?" I turned to look at Dorian and he noticed what I was holding. "So you finally finished it, huh? So why don't you try it out?" He looked at the almost vacant shop. "Actually, forget I said that. You could try visiting another shop. I think there are a few in Ennis you could visit, and it just so happens I need someone to help me get some new stock from one of them. I hear they have some cards I can't access. It'll take me a while to work out a trade, but you could have a match or two in the meantime. All you have to do is help me carry the boxes. Deal?"

"One question. Where's our ride?" In short order, I was on my way, making some final checks on my new deck. Then, for a moment, I was stuck. "Hey, Dorian? Which of these two do you think I should use for my starting vanguard?" He glanced at the pair of units I held up, and pointed at Back Burner Dragon. "Thanks."

We pulled up in front of a large store named Brin's Game World. While Dorian went to talk to the employees and find the person he could work out a trade with, I looked around. There were a few dozen people in the cardfighting area, and a big group had gathered around one table.

"So, who's my next victim?" A guy with dark brown hair stepped forward and the crowd cleared a bit, giving me a glimpse of his last opponent. Judging by his expression, he got his butt soundly kicked and handed back to him.

The guy calling for an opponent was losing hope when I called out. "I'm in the mood to win today, so why not?" He looked at me, and introduced himself as Jamal Anders. I introduced myself and we sat down at a table.

As we shuffled our decks, I couldn't help overhearing the mutterings of the audience, and playing in front of a group was bad enough, but with them saying things like "This guy must have a death wish!" and "Ten bucks Jamal wins before they're both at grade 3." definitely wasn't making me any more comfortable. Holding my cards more tightly for a moment for comfort, I placed my first vanguard and placed my deck.

"Stand up, /my/ Vanguard!" The world of Cray came into view around us as I turned into a dragon the size of a greyhound with large teeth and sturdy, curled horns, and growled at the bipedal dragon across from me. "Back Burner Dragon!" I sliced a hunk of stone with my sharp claws, and sneezed at the resulting rock dust.

 **(Jamal) Vanguard: Amber Dragon, Dawn POW: 5000 Hand: 6**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Back Burner Dragon POW: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Amber Dragon, Dawn! So, you use Kagero too, huh? This should be interesting. I go first, and ride Amber Dragon, Daylight. His skill adds 2000 power with Dawn in the soul. I also add Dusk from the deck to my hand. Your turn."

 **(Jamal) Vanguard: Amber Dragon, Daylight POW: 8000 Hand: 6**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Back Burner Dragon POW: 4000 Hand: 6**

"Right, draw. I'll ride Armory Dragon, and use Back Burner's skill to call him to rear guard. Next, I call Iron Tail Dragon and Gatling Claw Dragon. Supported by Gatling Claw, Iron tail attacks!" With a no guard, my dragon's hefty, sharp looking tail collided with Daylight's head, and I barely avoiding wincing in sympathy.

 **(Daylight) POW: 8000 (Iron Tail) POW: 11000**

 **(Jamal) Damage: 1**

"Damage check, zip."

"Now supported by Back Burner, my vanguard gets a turn. With Armory's skill, an additional 1000 power if I have a Kagero vanguard." I charged at the stunned Daylight, maw open, but was knocked aside by a blast from Blue Ray Dracokid. "Drive check... Gatling Claw, a draw trigger! Power to my vanguard, and I draw one card." Lashing my tail to send a contorted sword that had previously been embedded there flying at Blue Ray, I again charged at Daylight, rearing up on my back legs and falling back down upon him, letting my weight do the work.

 **(Daylight) POW: 8000 (Blue Ray Dracokid) SLD: 10000**

 **(Armory Dragon) POW: 13000 (Add Trigger) POW: 18000**

 **(Jamal) Damage: 2**

I took a deep breath of relief. Until I'd drawn the trigger, I had forgotten about Armory gaining 1000 power when I have a Kagero vanguard. Still, the extra draw in particular was useful. With Blazing Core Dragon, my strategy was one step closer to bearing fruit. "Your go."

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Armory Dragon POW: 8000**

 **Front right rear guard: Iron Tail Dragon POW: 7000**

 **Back right rear guard: Gatling Claw Dragon POW: 4000**

 **Center rear guard: Back Burner Dragon POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Jamal) Vanguard: Amber Dragon, Daylight**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Damage: 2**

Jamal drew and looked at the new card, then pulled out Dusk. "Ride, Amber Dragon Dusk! With his skill, add 1000 power while Daylight is in the soul. I call Lava Arm Dragon, as well as Daylight and Dragon Knights Razer and Dalette. With Daylight's skill, I drop a grade 3 and add an Amber Dragon, Eclipse to my hand from the deck. See you, Jaral." I glared at the larger dragon and tried to remember if it had a really worrisome skill. Lava Arm and Dusk both get a 2000 power boost when attacking, plus Razer and Dalette both getting an additional 3000 if his vanguard lands a hit. Nothing too bad, so I can stick to my new strategy.

"Supported by Daylight, Lava Arm will attack your vanguard. When he attacks, I add 2000 power." I hunkered down, trying to grip the stone beneath me more firmly. "No guard, huh? Alright, crush him!" A fierce blast emerged from the cannon like arms, driving me into the ground.

 **(Lava Arm Dragon) POW: 18000**

 **(Armory Dragon) POW: 8000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 1**

I heaved myself from the new me shaped crater and then shook my head to clear it. "Now prepare for my vanguard! Drive check, alright! Ganlu means I stand Lava Arm with extra power." My attempts failed as another blow struck me, this time from Dusk, hurling me aside. Ow... I think that one cracked a rib or two. Then I looked back up to meet the merciless eyes of a recovered Lava Arm Dragon. This'll hurt...

 **(Dusk) POW: 12000**

 **(Armory) POW: 9000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2**

Another no guard and I found my prediction of pain was accurate. Not sure this strategy is worth it, to be honest. His skill activating twice, plus a trigger, not fair!

 **(Lava Arm) POW: 19000**

 **(Armory) POW: 8000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 3**

"It's not over, not by a long shot. Supported by Razer, Dalette will make it a quartet! Their skills both add 3000 power since my vanguard hit you. Guess all those no guards was a mistake on your part!" I yelped as the fired shots took out a couple of my teeth in rude fashion. Hope Armory has a good dentist...

 **(Dalette) POW: 20000**

 **(Armory) POW: 8000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 4**

 **(Jamal) Vanguard: Amber Dragon, Dusk POW: 10000**

 **Front right rear guard: Lava Arm Dragon POW: 10000**

 **Back right rear guard: Amber Dragon, Daylight POW: 6000**

 **Front left rear guard: Dragon Knight, Dalette POW: 8000**

 **Back left rear guard: Dragon Knight, Razer POW: 6000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Damage: 2**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Armory Dragon POW: 8000**

 **Front right rear guard: Iron Tail Dragon POW: 7000**

 **Back right rear guard: Gatling Claw Dragon POW: 4000**

 **Center rear guard: Back Burner Dragon POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Damage: 3**

I drew and glared at Jamal. "Blazing Core, ride. Now I'll activate his skill! Sending Gatling Claw and Iron Tail to the soul, I ride Blazing Flare Dragon from my deck. I call Sadegh, Grand Ignition Phoenix, Wyvern Strike Vesuvius, and Nehalem." Whilst I changed twice over, my new allies readied themselves for what was about to come. "I activate Vesuvius' skill. Counterblast and sending him to the drop zone means I can force one of your own rear guards to retire. With the skill of Phoenix, I countercharge whenever an opponent rear guard is retired. Skill of Sadegh, when one of my units forces one of yours to retire, I can send him to the soul and you choose one of your rear guards to retire." Vesuvius soared and swooped down on Lava Arm in a kamikaze rush, wiping them both out. In response, Phoenix ignited itself, and Sadegh activating his skill led to the demise of Daylight, with another activation of Phoenix. That's three unflipped damage. All I need now is to draw that card, and in the next couple turns this will be over. "Let's not forget Blazing Flare gets a power boost whenever I force a rear guard to retire, making an additional six thousand!"

"Supported by Phoenix, Nehalem attacks your vanguard." As Nehalem charged, the fiery bird used the blades attached to its talons to start slicing Dusk, who ended up leaving his chest exposed for Nehalem's lance. With a no guard, the blow pierced deep, but the damage check was bothersome. Blue Ray Dracokid added another 5000 power to Dusk.

 **(Nehalem) POW: 17000**

 **(Dusk) POW: 10000**

 **(Jamal) Damage: 3**

 **(Dusk with trigger) POW: 15000**

I've gotta put some hope in the twin drive now. "Supported by Back Burner, my vanguard attacks yours." With a roar, I swung my blade in an overhead sweep, putting all the power I could into the strike, plus some of Back Burner's. Whole lot of good it did...

"I guard with Ganlu!" The lizard soldier fired at my hand, and I almost dropped my sword. Now I really need a drive trigger.

"First check... Barri, no trigger. Second... Come on... Dual Axe Archdragon, no trigger. Snapdragons!" I stepped back and glared at my opponent.

 **(Blazing Flare) POW: 20000**

 **(Dusk) SLD: 25000**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Blazing Flare Dragon POW: 10000**

 **Front left rear guard: Dragon Knight, Nehalem POW: 10000**

 **Back left rear guard: Grand Ignition Phoenix POW: 7000**

 **Center rear guard: Back Burner Dragon POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Damage: 3**

 **(Jamal) Vanguard: Amber Dragon, Dusk POW: 10000**

 **Back right rear guard: Amber Dragon, Daylight POW: 6000**

 **Front left rear guard: Dragon Knight, Dalette POW: 8000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Damage: 3**

"You've done pretty well. But, good luck stopping me now! Devour the light and show my enemies the meaning of true despair! I ride, Amber Dragon, Eclipse!" The dragon before me swelled like a tick, becoming pretty intimidating if I'm honest. "With his skill, I add another 1000 power with Dusk in the soul. Then, I can counterblast 2 cards and he gains a skill. I call Red Gem Carbunkle, then with support from Daylight it attacks." The odd looking creature leaped at me and smacked me with its tail.

 **(Carbunkle) POW: 11000**

 **(Flare) POW: 10000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 4**

The next hit will hurt a lot more. Oh, boy. "Eclipse attacks your vanguard. With his skill from the counterblast, when he attacks I retire two opponent rear guards. Say bye to Phoenix and Nehalem. Twin drive check. Dragon Dancer, Barbara, I add 5000 power to Dalette, but since I have less damage, that's no recovery. Second check, nothing." Eclipse incinerated Phoenix and Nehalem, then turned the flames on me. Trying to block with my sword simply resulted in it melting. This is bad...

"Damage check, Gatling Claw. I add the power to my vanguard and draw." With that draw, I have the unit I'd based my strategy around. But, this still wouldn't be easy.

 **(Eclipse) POW: 11000**

 **(Flare) POW: 10000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 5**

 **(Flare with trigger) POW: 15000**

"Now Dalette will wrap it up!" I can't let this one through. As he fired, his shots were stopped cold.

"Gatling Claw, help!" His rapid shots collided with most of Dalette's, and he took the ones that weren't halted himself. Thanks!

 **(Dalette) POW: 16000**

 **(Flare) SLD: 20000**

 **(Jamal) Vanguard: Amber Dragon, Eclipse POW: 11000**

 **Front right rear guard: Red Gem Carbunkle POW: 5000**

 **Back right rear guard: Amber Dragon, Daylight POW: 6000**

 **Front left rear guard: Dragon Knight, Dalette POW: 8000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Damage: 3**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Blazing Flare Dragon POW: 10000**

 **Center rear guard: Back Burner Dragon POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 5**

"Stand and draw. Alright. The tempest that shall tear through this battlefield, leaving only cinders and carnage in its wake! I ride, Vortex Dragon! I call Dual Axe Archdragon, Grapeshot Wyvern and Gatling Claw Dragon. With the skill of Grapeshot, I add 2000 power to Gatling Claw. Activating Vortex's skill, I soul charge and add 2000 power to him." Seven cards, and the last piece has been on the field the whole game. "With Back Burner's skill, I send him to the soul and add 1000 power to every Kagero unit in the front row. Now I'll activate Vortex's megablast, retiring three of your rear guards, which means all of them are gone!" A whirlwind of flames formed around me, and I hurled them at Jamal and his friends, reducing all but him to a crisp. Dual Axe hefted his two weapons in anticipation. "Dual Axe Archdragon attacks your vanguard. With his skill, he gains 3000 power when you have two or less rear guards. I'm gonna say less, so..." Both axes came crashing down as one, sending Jamal flying back.

 **(Archdragon) POW: 14000**

 **(Eclipse) POW: 11000**

 **(Jamal) Damage: 4**

If I draw a critical, this match is already over. If not, I can probably finish him with Grapeshot. Well, time to end this! "Now I'm attacking you with my vanguard!" A new whirlwind of flame formed, but before I could hit him, Barbara appeared, distracting me. Crud. "Twin drive..." Another Vortex Dragon and Exile Dragon. Rats! Not only did I flop on the triggers, but I couldn't guard with these.

 **(Vortex) POW: 13000**

 **(Eclipse) SLD: 21000**

"Grrr... Supported by Gatling Claw, Grapeshot attacks your vanguard!" The two unleashed a salvo upon Eclipse, but were stopped.

"Guard Griffin will stop you. With his skill, I counterblast and double the shield value." The armor like spot on its shoulder expanded, absorbing every bullet. No!

 **(Grapeshot) POW: 13000**

 **(Eclipse) SLD: 21000**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Vortex Dragon POW: 10000**

 **Front left rear guard: Dual Axe Archdragon POW: 10000**

 **Front right rear guard: Grapeshot Wyvern POW: 6000**

 **Back right rear guard: Gatling Claw Dragon POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Damage: 5**

 **(Jamal) Vanguard: Amber Dragon, Eclipse POW: 11000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Damage: 2**

 **I** put all I had into that assault. Then again, provided he couldn't mount a second attack greater than 10000 power, I was safe. "I know what you're thinking." Huh?! "But it ends here. I call Amber Dragon, Eclipse to the rear guard." I need to get a heal trigger, then. I do that, and this match is over. "My rear guard Eclipse attacks first."

"Barri will put an end to that! I drop Archdragon from my hand and it's nullified." Now the vanguard. Come on, trigger...

 **(Eclipse) POW: 10000**

 **(Vortex) SLD: Infinite**

"Now my vanguard will end this!" Come on, then! The final blow struck hard, and I crossed my fingers.

Come on, come on... It was- "Barri, no trigger. You win." My forces and I faded away, utterly defeated.

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 6**

"Well, so much for making a grand win for my first match using the Kagero. Thanks for the game, that was a lot of fun!" He looked at me funny for a second.

"That was your first time using the Kagero? What clan do you usually use?"

"Shadow Trackers. I actually just finished the Kagero deck, though I'm pretty sure it has a lot of room to improve."

"It could do with some work, but it's actually fairly solid. So I guess you don't have a whole bunch of other Kagero units you can use for it?" I shook my head and he held out a card. "Then here. I think this card will help you out a lot." I took the card, and saw that it was Guard Griffin. Cool.

"Thanks. Here, though. I noticed you like powering up your units. And it's only fair. You give me a card, I give you one. Plus, this way we each have the same number of grade ones as before." I handed him a copy of Grapeshot Wyvern.

"Thanks. Wanna play again sometime?" I smirked and held up my usual deck.

"Why not right now? I'm pretty sure I have some more time." Jamal grinned and quickly got his deck back together, then shuffled. We placed our starting units, and flipped them.

"Stand up/my/ vanguard!"

I couldn't stop smiling on the drive back. I'd found an awesome new rival in Jamal, and had evened the score in our second match, though just barely. I was loving this game. Every match I got stronger, and each opponent offered a glimpse into a new world. I'm growing a lot, and looking forward to more. With my units and friends at my side, there's no end to what's on the horizon. "Isn't that right, guys?" I kept my voice low as I said this, holding up both my decks. For a brief moment, I felt like nothing would ever stop me from reaching my goals ever again.

 **So, how was it? I think it wasn't half bad. Anyway, here's the OC Kagero units. And I plan to put a list of the Shadow Trackers that have appeared so far up soon, too, so that's something else to look forward about.**

 **Back Burner Dragon**

 **POW: 4000**

 **SLD: 10000**

 **Skill: Forerunner. By placing this unit in the soul, add 1000 power to all of your front row Kagero units**

 **Appearance: Vicious looking dragon about the size of a greyhound with very large teeth and ram like horns**

 **Armory Dragon**

 **POW: 8000**

 **SLD: 5000**

 **Skill: If this unit attacks while you have a Kagero vanguard, add 1000 power to the attack**

 **Appearance: Large, scarred dragon with some embedded weapons visible in its scales**

 **Grand Ignition Phoenix**

 **POW: 7000**

 **SLD: 5000**

 **Skill: Whenever one of your opponent's rear guards is retired, flip one point of damage face-up**

 **Appearance: Colossal bird with flaming feathers and large blades fixed onto its talons**

 **Wyvern strike, Vesuvius**

 **POW: 9000**

 **SLD: 5000**

 **Skill: Counterblast one damage and send this unit to the drop zone to retire one of your opponent's rear guards**

 **Appearance: An overweight wyvern with wings larger than ship sails and crooked fangs**

 **Well, please review! And remember that I'd be happy to get OC suggestions for units, players, even a clan perhaps. Just make sure you guys give me the necessary details. Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I was gonna wait a bit longer to write this one, but I got into a really fired up conversation about the game last night, and I just gotta go ahead. Anyhow, I decided a while ago I'd make this a rules explanation chapter, because it just feels like that'd be a good idea. And hey, a new review! Nice! Sadly, as I put in a quick review of my own, I can't use Genesis yet because I'm at a point before it exists. Genesis premiered in Link Joker, and I'm about to reach Asia Circuit, so... Yeah, my apologies. But I give my word I'll make sure the clan gets some time in the spotlight. Anyway, full steam ahead, folks! Disclaimer: I have no ownership in any way, shape, or form of Cardfight Vanguard, and if I did, I have a feeling it wouldn't have gone so well, though some of the clans I've thought up might make cool additions, do you guys agree? Er, I digress, sorry. All I own are some of the story elements, my OC characters and the units I invented myself. All other aspects are the work of Bushiroad and its associates, and I make no claims otherwise! Now, let's go on ahead.**

I muttered angrily as I tore open a pack, setting some cards aside and placing two in a stack that rested in front of me. "Careful, you'll tear up the cards like that." WHOA! I jumped slightly, which, since I was in a chair, kinda obviously meant I fell over with my legs tangled by those of the chair. Glaring at Ray who was grinning fairly smugly, I got back up.

"Thanks for the heart attack, pal. But you just earned yourself a beat down! Get out your deck." I'd finally convinced him to play, and with a quick personality quiz, we'd decided Nova Grapplers would fit him best, though he sometimes said it didn't completely fit his style. However, he just shook his head.

"How about instead you tell me why you're so angry. Normally you're pretty careful about making sure you don't tear up the cards." I sighed and sat back down.

"It's my mom. You know I hate getting haircuts, just sitting there while some person uses I have no idea what on me for half an hour or more just drives me insane. But she's been bugging me about it nonstop, and when I suggested just cutting it myself with my scissors she got mad. I came here to blow off steam, but... I haven't exactly resolved this, just delayed the inevitable."

He launched into a lecture of how I was acting like a spoiled child, which if it weren't coming from one of my best friends would've infuriated me to no end since I hate people saying things about me that aren't true, and I tried to block him out by thinking. Nothing, just the usual problem of thinking without stop, constantly weighing measures until I had a headache so bad my eyes teared up slightly, which, as usual, I hid with a yawn, since for some reason they always make my eyes water. Trying to stop myself thinking any more, I looked at the Royal Paladin deck I was working on.

I know, another new deck so soon, but I kinda like building different decks, and I enjoy having several options for play. I'd chosen the Royal Paladins cause they seemed like an awesome clan, brave knights who always stand together with their allies. To someone who's always admired knights and holds loyalty so high, it's magnificent.

Suddenly, a new idea began forming, though I forced it to be the barest suggestion before my head could hurt again. Jackpot! "Gotta go, see ya! Dorian, could you help me real quick?"

When I got home about an hour later I sat down first chance. Several miles just walking out in the Texas heat, whew! Then I saw my mom coming at me like a one woman stampede and winced. As she got ready to start, I cut her off. "Wait just a sec, ok? Listen, I have an idea of how we can fix this without arguing with neither of us really winning, ok?" I held up a starter deck for the Royal Paladins, which was the clan my mom had gotten on the quiz when I asked her to check it out just for fun, called Daughter of the Moon.

"What's this supposed to be? You know it took me years to get even the basics for-"

"Yeah, I know. Look, there are some similarities, but Vanguard is a lot less complicated than Yu-Gi-Oh, and I can explain the rules pretty well as we go along. Look, this way, we can have fun instead of getting mad at each other, and still get this settled. Just try, please?" She looked hesitant, worried she'd fail to understand, but I could tell she liked the idea.

I handed her the deck and took out my own Royal Paladins, ready to give it my all. "So, if I win, you're getting a haircut tomorrow, no complaints. You win, I'll leave you alone for now if you just start combing your hair." I glared at her. Right, waste my time fussing on my hair, sure. Nope!

"If I win, I cut it myself. Not you, not G-Pops, not someone at the place in Ennis. I'll do it personally. Fair enough?" I guess we'd both had our fill of the argument, so she nodded.

"Right. So first choose a unit from your deck with a zero in the top left corner, preferably one without a symbol across from it on the top right. Then, place it face down in the yel-" I remembered her being color blind and amended what I was saying. "Err, the larger circle in the center of the front row. That's called the vanguard circle. I'll explain more about that and the five around it later. Shuffle your cards a bit, and put them in the space labeled deck." I did just that as I explained, consciously slowing myself down to make sure.

"Now draw the top five cards and hold on to them. This is your hand. An ideal hand has at least one of each grade, that's what the number in the corner is, one through three. If you don't like the hand, you can take some of them, shuffle them back into the deck, and draw the same number before the game starts. This is called a redraw." My hand seemed good, but my mom took two and swapped them out.

"Now, picture it. We both are now standing on the surface of the planet Cray, which is much like Earth, in spirit form. Here is our battleground." I closed my eyes for a moment and looked around, seeing a plains area around us. My mom gazed around for a moment in front of me as she arrived, stunned. "Picturing what happens is a key part of the game. Generally speaking, the person who has the strongest image will win. Now, here on Cray our spirit forms have little power on our own. As such, we must call on the locals to stand at our sides. We have two abilities here that directly involve them. One is to take control of a single ally, who is indestructible until one side wins. This is our vanguard, also known as the one who leads the way. Every turn, we can take control of a stronger unit one grade higher than our current one, though you can sometimes ride a unit of the same grade if you want, though not a lower one. Remember that riding isn't required, either. But this is why redraws are important, as it increases your chances of riding every turn until you're done. And our other ability is to call upon other allies to help our vanguard. These guys fill in the other circles, called the rear guard. We can't call units of a higher grade than our vanguard with rare exceptions, generally by using skills."

"Whoa."

I chuckled. "Whoa is right. The grade zero you placed will be your first vanguard. When we flip it face up, the game will begin, and we both say Stand up, vanguard! Some people change words around to be more personalized, like me, but you don't have to. Usually we would do Rock Paper Scissors to decide who goes first, but I'll go so I can show you how a turn generally goes, alright?" She nodded. "OK, then..."

"Stand up /my/ Vanguard!"

"Libergal!" I growled, but it wasn't very intimidating coming from an armored Golden Retriever puppy. My mom just awwed me and flipped up her own vanguard.

"Lunagal." Like me, her starting vanguard was a puppy, though she was larger and had sharp, luminous moonstones for teeth. She seemed startled for a moment, likely adjusting to going from a bipedal to a quadruped. Translation, going from two legs to four.

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Libergal POW: 4000 Hand: 6**

 **(Mommy) Vanguard: Lunagal POW: 6000 Hand: 5**

"At the start of the turn, we do a step called stand and draw. Since it's my first turn, all my units are standing. With that in mind, all I do is draw. Next, I ride. Knight Squire, Allen. Then with its skill I call Libergal. This is a skill some grade zeroes have called forerunner, where you can put the unit in the rear guard after you ride a unit of the same clan on it. I also call from my hand Pure Soul Warrior."

I held my sword with one hand, then lifted and allowed it to rest on my armored shoulder. I pet the pup, chuckling as I remembered being it a mere moment ago, much to the bemusement of my other silver armored comrade. "Since I took the first turn, I can't attack yet. So that wraps up my turn!"

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Knight Squire, Allen POW: 7000**

 **Back left rear guard: Pure Soul Warrior POW: 7000**

 **Center rear guard: Libergal POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Mommy) Vanguard: Lunagal POW: 6000 Hand: 6**

"OK, so I don't stand my units, but I do draw. I ride, um..."

I spoke up for a second. "Wait up. Remember to read your cards so you know what you're doing. And some units are meant to be used in sets, one of which that starter deck is built around."

She took the hint readily and looked more closely at her cards. "Aha! I ride Moonlit Squire, Linde. Lunagal doesn't have forerunner, but I call Javelin Knight as well. And with Lunagal's skill, I add Moonlit Knight, Linde to my hand from the deck." The pup was replaced with a girl about my little sister's age, holding a war hammer and a shield, though my mom's face looked out of place on the young unit. Beside her, a knight spun his javelin in a circle, giving me a fearsome look.

"Going second has advantages. The main one, though, is that you can attack before I get to. You have a unit attack by turning it horizontally, putting it in the rest position. This is also what you stand them up from when your turn starts. The attack will be successful if your unit's power is equal to or greater than that of my own. Get it?" My mom nodded and turned Javelin sideways.

"Javelin Knight attacks Allen!" I ducked aside as the knight threw his weapon, but it struck my left knee, making me cry out. "Aadyn!"

 **(Javelin Knight) POW: 7000**

 **(Allen) POW: 7000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 1**

"It's OK. I'm not actually hurt, but a lot of people, like me, get so caught up in the image they act as if they were really struck. Anyway, the attack was successful, so I flip up the top card of my deck and put it in the damage zone." I checked the card, Night Sky Griffin. "Nothing to halt the damage, so I place it in the zone. The idea is to get me to six cards there by hitting my vanguard. Once that happens, my vanguard, my army, and I will all be wiped from the face of Cray, and you will have won. Now remember that you have an attack left."

She rested her vanguard, and charged at me in an awkward run, almost braining herself with the hammer. "Linde attacks Allen." I wrenched the javelin from my leg and lifted my sword up in defiance, bending my arm not holding it at the elbow and resting it under the flat of the blade to take the impact.

"When your vanguard attacks, you check the top card of your deck and show it to me, then add it to your hand. If it has a symbol in the top left corner, this is called a trigger. There are four varieties, each with a different effect. But they also each can add 5000 power to one unit of your choice. I'll explain the effects later, though. This is called a drive trigger check." She flipped up the card, revealing Knight of Crescent Edge, no trigger.

 **(Linde) POW: 8000**

 **(Allen) POW: 7000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2**

The hammer came down hard, chipping some of the metal from my blade and making it hit my head. I checked for a damage trigger, revealing another Allen. "Not a bad attack, but now it's my turn, so prepare for a comeback!"

 **(Mommy) Vanguard: Moonlit Squire, Linde POW: 8000**

 **Front right rear guard: Javelin Knight POW: 7000**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Knight Squire, Allen POW: 7000**

 **Back left rear guard: Pure Soul Warrior POW: 7000**

 **Center rear guard: Libergal POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 2**

"No stand, but I draw. I ride, Battle Flag Knight, Constance! Calling Margal and Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes." I hefted my new spear and leveled it at my mom. "Palamedes attacks your vanguard with support from Pure Soul Warrior, and his skill adds 3000 power when I have two or more Royal Paladins on the field." At her questioning look, I explained. "Grade ones and zeroes have an ability called supporting. When the unit in front of them attacks, you can rest them as well to add their power to the attacking unit."

"There's something else, too. See the number on the side of the cards?" She nodded. "Any unit below grade 3 has this, which is called a shield value. Using the cards in your hand of a same or lower grade than your vanguard, you can place them in this large oval between us and the shield will be added to your unit's power. If the total shield is greater than the power of the attack, you've successfully halted my attack. But afterwards the unit is sent to the drop zone, that space below your deck. So be careful or you won't have any cards left later on." She didn't guard.

 **(Palamedes) POW: 18000**

 **(Linde) POW: 8000**

 **(Mommy) Damage: 1**

Pure Soul fired a quarrel from his crossbow and when my mom used her shield to block it she lost her grip, causing it to fly off, leaving her open to Palamedes' attack. Her damage check revealed nothing, a copy of Knight of Conviction, Bors.

"Now, with support from Libergal, I'm coming your way." The pup ran at her and bit her ankle, and when she was distracted, I rammed my spear into her gut thanks to another no guard. Drive check gave me Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus. Ha! "Activating Constance's skill, I counterblast two, that's where I flip cards in my damage zone face down to pay for a skill, and superior call a unit grade one or lower from my deck. Sword of Hope, Richard join us! Skill of Pure Soul, whenever I superior call a unit from my deck I can soulcharge. With his skill, I send a card from my soul, the cards under my vanguard, and place it in the drop zone, then I get to draw a card."

 **(Constance) POW: 13000**

 **(Linde) POW: 8000**

 **(Mommy) Damage: 2**

As the new knight joined us, I got a new copy of Constance. That may be handy. "Now, supported by Margal, Richard hits your vanguard." In response my mom threw down a copy of Elaine. Well, great!

 **(Richard) POW: 10000**

 **(Linde) SLD: 18000**

I mentally cursed my bad luck. "So yeah, you got guarding down. But, that was a way higher shield than necessary. A better idea would've been to use a unit with a shield of 5000, instead. And since there's one right there, I'll explain that trigger's effect. The trigger Elaine has is called a heal trigger, where if you have more or the same damage count as me, you can choose one unit in the damage zone and put it in the drop zone. Cool, right?" My mom nodded as she placed Elaine in the drop zone.

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Battle Flag Knight, Constance POW: 9000**

 **Front left rear guard: Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes POW: 8000**

 **Back left rear guard: Pure Soul Warrior POW: 7000**

 **Center rear guard: Libergal POW: 4000**

 **Front right rear guard: Sword of Hope, Richard POW: 6000**

 **Back right rear guard: Margal POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 2**

 **(Mommy) Vanguard: Moonlit Squire, Linde POW: 8000**

 **Front right rear guard: Javelin Knight POW: 7000**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Damage: 2**

"I stand and draw. I ride, Moonlit Knight, Linde! Her skill adds 1000 power when Squire Linde is in the soul. I call, High Dog Breeder, Akane, then use her skill. Help out, Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon. Also, Knight of Crescent Edge, and move back Javelin Knight." Huh, she realized she could move around rear guards without me telling her. Great. Before me, the girl aged until I was facing one about my own age, shield replaced and now a glowing full moon. At her side was a large man with an enormous battle axe. I could stop these attacks cold, I think, but... Then again, the damage could prove useful. Even with the help of triggers and barring me getting any, the most damage I can receive will add up to five if I only block one hit. I can take it.

"Supported by Javelin, Crescent Edge attacks your vanguard!" I ducked the javelin this time, but the axe smashed into me, and I was hurled aside like a rag doll. Ow... My damage check was a flop, Flash Shield, Iseult.

 **(Crescent) POW: 16000**

 **(Constance) POW: 9000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 3**

I looked at my mom, noticing the exultation in her expression. Heh, she was enjoying this too. But I'm not gonna let her win! "My vanguard attacks!" I sighed and braced myself. Still, the hammer came down hard, smashing my flag like nothing and damaging some of my armor beyond recognition. "Drive trigger check is... A trigger! What's this one do?" I groaned.

"That trigger is a critical. These ones allow you to boost the damage dealt by an attack by one." The shield came at me from my peripheral, knocking my head to the side and I felt like I had whiplash. And then the power went to Akane, great!

 **(Linde) POW: 10000**

 **(Constance) POW: 9000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 5**

"With Linde's skill, if her drive check reveals a Royal Paladin, I can add her final stage to my hand! Now, Akane!" As the lash came at me, I considered my options. With the trigger and Griffon's boost, Akane was at 19000, and if my mom used its skill, that added to 22000. I need at least 15000 shield. Well, then. Full blast! "Using Palamedes to intercept, which is where a grade two in the front row is used to guard, and the Epona in my hand, no luck!" The beetle rider and fiery swordsman leaped in front of me, halting the attack.

 **(Akane) POW: 19000**

 **(Constance) SLD: 24000**

After the attacks were done, I was panting, exhausted. This fight was getting to me... But now it was my turn, and time for a comeback!

 **(Mommy) Vanguard: Moonlit Knight, Linde POW: 10000**

 **Front right rear guard: Knight of Crescent Edge POW: 9000**

 **Back right rear guard: Javelin Knight POW: 7000**

 **Front left rear guard: High Dog Breeder, Akane POW: 8000**

 **Back left rear guard: Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon POW: 6000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 2**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Battle Flag Knight, Constance POW: 9000**

 **Front right rear guard: Sword of Hope, Richard POW: 6000**

 **Back right rear guard: Margal POW: 4000**

 **Center rear guard: Libergal POW: 4000**

 **Back left rear guard: Pure Soul Warrior POW: 7000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 5**

With a stand and draw, I prepared. "Dual blades of gleaming light, lend me your strength so I can dismember all darkness which would stand in my way! I ride, Twin Shine Swordsman Marhaus!" I stood tall for a moment as I rode, and gripped the twin blades as confidently as I could. If I was lucky, I could end the fight this turn. "Skill of Libergal, I counterblast, then place it in the soul and add a grade 3 to my hand. I choose Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc. I call Constance to the rear guard, then use Margal's skill. I send him to the soul and add 3000 power to one of my Paladins. It goes to Constance. Moving Richard back, I call Caradoc." My allies lined in alongside me. Here goes nothing... "Supported by Pure Soul, Constance attacks your vanguard."

"Crescent intercepts, and with his skill I draw a card." Ha, she messed up!

"You miscalculated! You have mentioned a few times math isn't your specialty, though... But the attack still hits, and I use Constance's skill to superior call Rendgal, whose own skill gives him 3000 power when called from the deck!" Constance's spear struck true after Pure shot down the bodyguard.

 **(Constance) POW: 19000**

 **(Linde) SLD: 15000**

 **(Mommy) Damage: 3**

"Supported by Rendgal, Marhaus goes in. His skill adds 2000 power when attacking a vanguard!" The canine and I ran at her, ready to strike a blow.

"Epona will guard! And Akane intercepts." The Dog Breeder stopped Rendgal, and I had to duck under a dive by Epona. Crud...

"Grade threes have a double drive check, called twin drive. Checking it now... Silent Sage, Sharon, a stand trigger! I get to stand one rear guard and add 5000 power to my vanguard. Second, Govannon, a draw trigger, yes! Power to Caradoc!" I lunged again at my mom and hit this time.

 **(Marhaus) POW: 27000**

 **(Linde) SLD: 25000**

 **(Mommy) Damage: 4**

"On his own, Constance gets a second chance! Go!" She declared a no guard and set her feet, shield up. The spear punched a small hole in it and knocked her back. Only one to go!

 **(Constance) POW: 12000**

 **(Linde) POW: 10000**

 **(Mommy) Damage: 5**

Last shot, then... "With support from Richard, Caradoc! Caradoc's skill, when I have more rear guards than you, another 3000 power!" The two knights rushed her, swords at the ready. "End this!"

"You really love this game, don't you?" I looked up, surprised. "If I don't get a heal trigger, there's no way I can win. So, no guard." My allies struck her simultaneously, cleaving an X across her torso. "Damage check..."

 **(Caradoc) POW: 23000**

 **(Linde) POW: 10000**

 **(Mommy) Damage: 6**

"The last attack was too much. Now, you and your forces will vanish from the surface of Cray. But that was an exceptional fight! I hope we can play again!" My mom laughed and nodded, smiling as widely as me. "But first..." I put up my cards and went to my room, grabbing my scissors. Standing above the trash can I began trimming parts that felt long, not bothering with a mirror.

 **So, how was that? Not bad, I hope. Content wise, kind of a short fight, but I love how the units I picked out online worked when paired with the new units I made too. Believe it or not, I wasn't even considering the other cards when I set up their skills, too. Shame I couldn't have that same deck, I'd have some epic games! Ah, well... Anyway, please give me reviews, and I'm up for OC units, fighters, and if you include enough details, even clans. Until next time, I bid you all good night! Oh, but here are the OC units real quick! And some didn't show this chapter, but I will put them anyway. Maybe you guys will consider using them yourselves sometime!**

 **Grade Zeroes:**

 **Burngal**

 **POW: 5000**

 **SLD: 10000**

 **Trigger: Heal**

 **Skill: None**

 **Appearance: Wolf pup with a firestone embedded between its eyes**

 **Lunagal**

 **POW: 6000**

 **SLD: 10000**

 **Skill: When you ride Moonlit Squire, Linde on this unit, you can search your deck for one copy of Moonlit Knight, Linde and add it to your hand**

 **Appearance: Shiny puppy with moonstone teeth**

 **Grade Ones:**

 **Daring Kight, Soleil**

 **POW: 6000**

 **SLD: 0**

 **Skill: Sentinel, when you use this card's effect in the guardian circle, counterblast two and superior call one unit the same grade as your vanguard from the deck**

 **Appearance: Wears bright yellow armor and has a flail**

 **Javelin Knight**

 **POW: 7000**

 **SLD: 5000**

 **Skill: None**

 **Appearance: Young man with a slim build holding a javelin (obviously)**

 **Moonlit Squire, Linde**

 **POW: 8000**

 **SLD: 5000**

 **Skill: When you ride this unit on Lunagal, all of your units that attack a vanguard this turn gain an additional 1000 power if you have 3 or more rear guards**

 **Appearance: Young girl with a shield designed after the crescent moon and uses a war hammer**

 **Pure Soul Warrior**

 **POW: 7000**

 **SLD: 5000**

 **Skill: Whenever you superior call a Royal Paladin with this unit in the rear guard, soul charge one card**

 **Appearance: Youthful looking man with luminous silver armor that uses a crossbow**

 **Grade Twos:**

 **Moonlit Knight, Linde**

 **POW: 9000**

 **SLD: 5000**

 **Skill: If Moonlight Squire, Linde is in the soul, this unit gains 1000 power. If this unit reveals a Royal Paladin in a drive check, soulblast one card to add a copy of Moonlit Heroine, Linde from your deck to the hand**

 **Appearance: Teenage girl with a glowing shield designed like the moon, craters and all, uses a war hammer**

 **Deepsea Knight, Levi**

 **POW: 10000**

 **SLD: 5000**

 **Skill: None**

 **Appearance: Wears leather armor with metal reinforcement shaped to resemble some sort of leviathan, uses a cestus**

 **Knight of Crescent Edge**

 **POW: 9000**

 **SLD: 5000**

 **Skill: When this unit is used to intercept while you have a "Moonlit" Royal Paladin vanguard, you can counterblast 1 and check the top card of your deck, if it's a Royal Paladin, add it to your hand**

 **Appearance: Large knight that gives off a bodyguard impression, has an enormous battle axe designed like the moon**

 **Grade Threes:**

 **Moonlit Heroine, Linde**

 **POW: 10000**

 **Skill: If you superior call a Royal Paladin unit from the deck while this unit is in the vanguard circle, counterblast one and draw a card from your deck**

 **Appearance: Young woman with a glowing shield designed like the moon and a pair of knives on her belt, holds a war hammer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, chapter 5 and the plot line is now starting to commence. So, here's to a hopeful success! And Zetta, really, you're gonna go Mianamoto on me? Just remember how he ended up, will ya? I wouldn't consider him a role model. Anyway, yeah, I know it's been a while. Sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, nor do I claim to. That honor goes to Bushiroad. I'm simply a fan with an occasional writing bug.**

Something felt weird when I woke up. I'm not sure just what it was, but something did feel weird, besides the muscle in my right thigh that always twitches. Shrugging it off, I grabbed my Shadow Trackers deck and took a look at it. All good for my trip to the shop today. I got showered and dressed before my mom gave me a ride.

When I got there, one of the first things I did was look to see if either Alan or Ray had shown up, but no luck. Honestly, what with it being summer vacation, I'd been optimistic about it but not really hopeful. But there were still plenty of people present, which wasn't surprising since we had a tournament today. Frankly, I was ecstatic. It would be my first time in a tournament after all!

"Hey, Aadyn. Ready to show them all what you can do?" I jumped slightly and turned to look at Dorian behind me, one hand now checking my pulse. I may not scare easily, but someone suddenly saying something behind me like that is a sure recipe for a heart attack! It didn't improve when I saw his grin.

I growled and gave him a death glare, and he started backing away, now very scared. "You did that on purpose, you sorry little wretch! I oughta-!"

"Hey, loser! How about you try to remember that he's in charge, so no Dorian, no tournament. I'd hate to miss out on the chance to destroy you!" I turned away from Dorian and glared at the idiot who'd said that. His name was Lawrence, and he was here for the summer. Unfortunately, he's also Dorian's cousin, so he thinks that he gets to push around anybody who goes to the shop. Dorian keeps trying to get rid of that delusion, but anything he tries fails.

"When are you gonna realize you can't beat me?" He's a bit shorter than me, a lot more if I force myself to stand up straight, like I was doing now, despite the agony it caused all over my back and in my shoulder blades.

"Yeah, well standing on your toes doesn't intimidate me." I smirked and pointed at my feet, which were flat on the ground. When he noticed this, he paled a bit. "Then why are you suddenly so much taller?"

"By ignoring the fact that I have back issues and standing up straight." I let my back relax and suddenly our heights weren't so drastically separated, much to my spine's relief. "Anyway, don't bother even entering if you want to avoid losing to me. Personally, I hope you do so I can reduce you to the level of the slime that you are!"

I turned around and started to ignore him, much to the amusement of the other gathered fighters. Sitting down at a table, I looked through my deck and began thinking of ways to level his Shadow Paladins. But that odd feeling from when I woke up resurfaced as I did so. What's going on?

"Those are Shadow Trackers, right?" I turned to look behind me and saw a kid with a green stripe on his forehead and an accent. He was giving my cards a look and I set them on the table with the logos on the back now the only thing visible.

"Yeah, and sorry about me putting them away, but I'd rather not have someone looking over my shoulder. I hate the idea that someone could do that, even when there's no one around. Especially when I'm about to be in a tournament."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just curious. There aren't a whole lot of people that use that clan, and seeing Aether was particularly surprising." That surprised me. I don't think that Aether's all that rare a card, but then again I've been told before that people don't use my clan much, maybe that's part of it.

"That's an interesting accent. You not from around here?" He nodded.

"That's right. I'm here from Japan for a little while on business. My name's-"

"All right, everyone who is currently in the tournament please gather over here so we can select your opponents." I gave an apologetic shrug to the kid and moved forward. There were only about 8 of us there, so it'd be three rounds, pretty easy. I couldn't wait to give it all I had. Dorian continued his announcement. "Look to the screen as the opponents are randomly selected." He'd hooked the TV up to his computer and every participant's name was on the screen, spinning round and round until they settled into pairs.

My first opponent was Chase, who, despite what I'd thought in my first match with him, was barely a mediocre player, something I hadn't noticed until after I had a few matches on my record. I finished rather quick and watched the other fights, noticing something odd. Lawrence was one of those players who always used the same clan, but for some reason he was using a new clan called the Gold Paladins instead of his Shadow Paladins. And one girl named Hanna, who normally used Kagero, was playing another new clan named Narukami. What in the name of all things was going on?

My second round opponent was Miranda, someone from another town who preferred hanging out at the Voyager. I'd never played against her before, but like me she used the Shadow Trackers, specifically the Cavalry subset. We set our starting vanguards down and I got ready. I did a redraw of four cards, yeah, bad sign, and Miranda traded out two cards before we flipped our units up.

"Stand up /my/ vanguard!"

"Squire Reap!" I felt the familiar weight of the armor and weapon as they formed around me, and I rested the scythe on my shoulder. Around me was a coastal area near a city currently at rest, judging from the lack of lights beyond the stars and moon above us. Weird, I've never pictured this battlefield before.

"Cavalry Charger Lucy!" In front of me stood a golden thoroughbred ridden by a knight in lightweight armor holding a longsword in one hand and a lance in the other. She lifted the visor and glared at me before leveling her lance my way. "I'll go first!"

 **(Miranda) Vanguard: Cavalry Charger Lucy POW: 4000 Hand: 6**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Squire Reap POW: 6000 Hand: 5**

"I draw, and ride Cavalry Charger Vara. Moving Lucy back with her skill, then I end my turn." Out of the village came another mounted knight charging forward, this one holding a broadsword. She rode up in front of Lucy and some blond hair that escaped her helm turned dark blue, showing Miranda had taken over.

 **(Miranda) Vanguard: Cavalry Charger Vara POW: 8000**

 **Center rear guard: Cavalry Charger Lucy POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Squire Reap POW: 6000 Hand: 6**

"Right, I draw." So, next up... "I ride Human Cyclone, Jericho." My height decreased and I found myself hefting a pair of sabers. Reap moved to stand beside me, and I looked at my cards in my hand again. "I call Scent Seeker and use his skill to superior call Revolution Lancer Cormac from the deck, then call Hunter Boreas." The large wolf moved behind me, then traced a scent and howled, causing a light to flicker on in the village before Cormac came stumbling out in a sleepy daze. When I turned, I was startled by Boreas, whose approach had gone unnoticed.

"With Cormac's skill, I send him to the soul and add 2000 power to my vanguard." The still sleepy warrior raised his lance, and a surge of strength came to me before he stumbled back into his home, followed by earth shaking snores. "Supported by Scent Seeker, I'll attack your vanguard!" As the wolf frightened the horse, causing it to buck off its rider, I went for Miranda herself, driving both blades down at her, one deflecting her own sword, and the other driving home with a no guard.

 **(Jericho) POW: 15000**

 **(Vara) POW: 8000**

 **(Miranda) Damage: 1**

"Drive check, nada." I put Pyrio in my hand and grinned. "Supported by Reap, Boreas will attack your vanguard. His skill means that both of these friends gain 2000 power." As the two similarly armored comrades simultaneously attacked her, Miranda checked her hand.

"Ugh, no guard." As Reap's scythe detached and the chain yanked her sword away, one of Boreas' barbed arrows pierced through her armored leg. Perfect!

 **(Boreas) POW: 17000**

 **(Vara) POW: 8000**

 **(Miranda) Damage: 2**

"Activating Boreas' skill, since the attack was successful I can ride a new vanguard from my hand, but resting. Let's go, Spiritcaller Nostrum! And since I rode him on a Shadow Tracker, I'll use his skill to call the Grade 3 I discarded for Seeker's effect." I shifted to the necromancer pirate and hefted my sickle, before slicing a shallow wound into my forearm and chanting, calling back Darkheart Shaman, Rehta. Beside me, the woman wearing armor made of various bone, some of it human, hefted her scimitar. "Now she'll attack your vanguard!"

"No choice, guard with Cavalry Charger Kevin!" The mounted knight hurled his throwing knife at Rehta, causing her to duck behind her shield and glare. Likewise my own gaze hurled daggers at my opponent. There goes my new move I've been working on.

 **(Rehta) POW: 11000**

 **(Vara) SLD: 13000**

"I guess that means it's your go."

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Spiritcaller Nostrum POW: 9000**

 **Front left rear guard: Darkheart Shaman, Rehta POW: 11000**

 **Center rear guard: Scent Seeker POW: 7000**

 **Front right rear guard: Hunter Boreas POW: 7000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Miranda) Vanguard: Cavalry Charger Vara POW: 8000**

 **Center rear guard: Cavalry Charger Lucy POW: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 2**

"OK, draw! Yes! I ride Cavalry Charger Lester." Before me, Vara had been replaced by another knight, this one atop a red horse, holding a voulge. As I warily eyed its imposing axe blade, spear tip, and menacing hook, Miranda continued. "I call Cavalry Chargers Asmira and Narstron." Now two more knights were waiting to charge and flatten me. Not good... "Supported by Narstron, Asmira will attack the vanguard!"

I groaned and got ready to retaliate, stating no guard. Narstron rode past me, attempting to behead me with his axe. I barely ducked the blow before a hurled knife lodged itself in my shoulder, making me drop my sickle and cry out. "Damage check, nothing."

 **(Asmira) POW: 15000**

 **(Nostrum) POW: 9000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 1**

A smug grin made me nervous as Miranda continued. "Now, supported by Lucy, Lester will attack your vanguard." A longsword gave my already torn shirt a new scar to think of, before the voulge's hook pierced my already wounded arm and I was dragged along, yelling, until it came loose, taking a good amount of flesh with it. "Drive trigger is Cavalry Captain Gernas, a stand trigger! I stand Asmira with another 5000 power. Skill of Narstron, he now stands too, plus 1000 power, and Lucy's skill lets me add her to my hand when a unit stands back up." As both Asmira and Narstron turned around to make another pass at me, Lucy rode away from the field. Great, that'll be another 10000 shield to get through on my turn.

 **(Lester) POW: 14000**

 **(Nostrum) POW: 9000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2**

Another no guard, and Narstron's shield smashed me across my jaw, followed by Asmira's sword cutting across my collarbone. I now was barely even worth pity by this point, reduced to a barely living collection of injuries. "ow..."

 **(Asmira) POW: 21000**

 **(Nostrum) POW: 9000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 3**

 **(Miranda) Vanguard: Cavalry Charger Lester POW: 10000**

 **Front left rear guard: Cavalry Charger Asmira POW: 8000**

 **Back left rear guard: Cavalry Charger Narstron POW: 7000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 2**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Spiritcaller Nostrum POW: 9000**

 **Front left rear guard: Darkheart Shaman Rehta POW: 11000**

 **Center rear guard: Scent Seeker POW: 7000**

 **Front right rear guard: Hunter Boreas POW: 7000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Damage: 3**

"Right, stand and draw." Time to make her regret facing me! "Let the boundaries of darkness and light fall away as you and your allies unite to forsake a terrible past in favor of a shining future. Let their strength add to your own, and may their faith in you be rewarded in kind. I ride, Aether!" I heaved myself off the ground, and the great scimitars settled into my hands, reassuring me. Now there was no way I could lose, especially not with what I was about to do. "Since his brother is in the rear guard and he rode on top of a Shadow Tracker, I can now use Aether's skill. He gains 2000 power, and I can superior call a unit from the soul. Fight at our side once more, Jericho! Now I'll retire Boreas and call in his place Confident Lord, Tobias." The short swordsman went behind Rehta, while the more humbled golden knight galloped in to take Boreas' place and I grinned. I'll make every advantage I can result from this move.

"Rehta will attack your vanguard." Miranda looked at Jericho questioningly before narrowing her eyes. She knew I was up to something, but let's see how much that knowledge actually helps her. In the meantime, Rehta ran forward, and her own scimitar, modeled after the two I carried, began to lower itself to split Lester in half.

But instead an arrow knocked it off course, and Rehta had to use her shield to deflect a retaliatory blow from Lester's voulge. As Miranda placed Emily in the drop zone, I grinned. I'd been shortchanged on the damage, yeah, but I had other tricks up and ready.

 **(Rehta) POW: 11000**

 **(Lester) SLD: 15000**

Next up, then. "Supported by Reap, Tobias will take out Asmira." Tobias and Asmira both charged at each other, Tobias' spear leveled right at Asmira's heart. She tried to get him with a throwing knife, but Reap deflected each shot with his scythe, and the chain ended up striking her horse across its snout, making it rear back in time for Tobias to bury his spear in Asmira's gut, knocking her to the ground before both horse and former rider faded away.

 **(Tobias) POW: 16000**

 **(Asmira) POW: 8000**

 **(Miranda) Damage: 3**

"That didn't just take out a special intercept. Activating Tobias' skill, I pay two damage and put Rehta in the soul so I can superior call Hydris from the deck in her place." The shaman bowed before a spectral form of her stood next to me, then vanished. It was actually sorta creepy, though. "And now, supported by Scent Seeker, I'll attack your vanguard. Counterblast my last damage to add 4000 power." I yelled, the sound coming more as a roar than anything else, and charged at Miranda, blades ready to come down and reduce her to pieces.

"I guard with Lucy and Gernas!" She must've been counting on that intercept. Most likely the last card in her hand was her Grade 3 that she intended to ride next turn. One scimitar clashed against a crossed mace and shield as the commander of the Cavalry units stepped in to defend his ally, while the other was halted by a longsword and lance locked together. I heaved and tried to break through, but without help, no good.

"Twin drive check... Stygian, no trigger. Second check, Slumbering Colossal, a heal trigger! Power to Hydris and I recover one damage." The lazy giant grumbled about being woken up and knocked the defenders aside like bowling pins before handing me herbs that would replenish my energy. I ate them, grimacing at the taste.

 **(Aether) POW: 23000**

 **(Lester) SLD: 30000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2**

"Supported by Jericho, Hydris gets his turn." Hydris' power had been fairly mediocre before, given how the water he worked with usually came from the canteen he always had on him. But here on the coast, what seemed like a tsunami forced into a single column of water crashed down on Miranda, making her sputter and glare daggers at me. It was likely amplified by the Colossal's herbs as well. "What? Nothing wrong with regular bathing." The daggers were suddenly much sharper now, and I opted to shut my mouth before the police had a chalk outline of me.

 **(Hydris) POW: 25000**

 **(Lester) POW: 10000**

 **(Miranda) Damage: 4**

"Well, your go. Lot of good it'll do for ya, though." Provided I could keep Hydris safe and call that unit next turn. After all, she's not gonna be able to deal 4 damage in one turn.

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Aether POW: 10000**

 **Front left rear guard: Weaver of Water, Hydris POW: 9000**

 **Back left rear guard: Human Cyclone Jericho POW: 8000**

 **Center rear guard: Scent Seeker POW: 7000**

 **Front right rear guard: Confident Lord, Tobias POW: 10000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Damage: 2**

 **(Miranda) Vanguard: Cavalry Charger Lester POW: 10000**

 **Back left rear guard: Cavalry Charger Narstron POW: 7000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Damage: 4**

"OK, stand and draw. Look, I'm not ever giving up, so don't think a bit of a gap in damage will stop me!" I could've sworn the air around her startling crackling. Epic.

"I'm glad. We both go all out, we both have a lot more fun. So, show me what you've got!" Her eyes widened for a sec before grinning.

"Crash through enemy lines and teach them of fear! I ride, Cavalry Charger Helline." Miranda's new vanguard had the traditional lance and shield, and her horse had bloodred fur, which struck me as odd, but did do some of a job for intimidation. "Call, Asmira." With her back, I'll have a harder time breaking her defenses... "Helline's skill, I soulcharge one card and she gets 2000 power." Like Vortex... She must have a megablast skill! "Supported by Narstron, Asmira attacks Tobias!" She can't get the damage, so she'll try to weaken my formation beforehand. Not bad. Tobias blocked Narstron's blow with his shield, but Asmira's sword came down like a guillotine blade, splitting him in two.

 **(Tobias) POW: 10000**

 **(Asmira) POW: 15000**

"Now Helline will attack your vanguard solo." The horsewoman came barreling at me but all I saw was the lance leveled my way. I can afford it, sure, but that doesn't mean I'm rolling over completely.

Off a rooftop from the village, which I'd almost forgotten about by this point, a cloaked goblin leaped to the ground and sprinted at us, one of his daggers striking the oncoming lance, the other burying itself cruelly in the horse, and I leaped aside to avoid the strike. "Thanks to Stygian, it's a waste, and he's sent to the soul."

If looks could kill, Miranda's would've leveled half a country. I tried for a cocky grin, but to be honest, even though the damage wouldn't really hurt me, I would rather avoid the pain, and it'd just take one trigger to bust through Stygian's assistance. "Twin drive! First, Thad, a critical trigger! Both effects to Helline." A rasp of metal on leather behind me, and I ducked as two blades made an X where my neck had been, but sturdy hooves struck my back like a battering ram, luckily hitting the shield I wore there. "Second check is Aerial Scout Bellopheron, a draw trigger. Power to the vanguard, and I draw another card." I rolled away from the assaulting trigger unit, which is really hard in armor I found out, and got to my feet, realizing I'd had the wind knocked out of me when I found I couldn't breathe, either in or out. Just wonderful...

 **(Helline) POW: 23000**

 **(Aether) SLD: 15000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 4**

 **(Miranda) Vanguard: Cavalry Charger Helline POW: 11000**

 **Front left rear guard: Cavalry Charger Asmira POW: 8000**

 **Back left rear guard: Cavalry Charger Narstron POW: 7000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 4**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Aether POW: 10000**

 **Front left rear guard: Weaver of Water, Hydris POW: 9000**

 **Back left rear guard: Human Cyclone Jericho POW: 8000**

 **Center rear guard: Scent Seeker POW: 7000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Damage: 4**

"Right. I'll finish it this turn! Call, Seer of the Flames, Pyrio. Activating hers and Hydris' skill, when I have them both with Aether as my vanguard, I can call Ventra and Terrian from the deck." Tobias' place was taken by a tan woman with a wool cloak, and the three of us summoned forth the other two in Reap and Jericho's positions. "Many say there are only four elements, earth, wind, fire and water. Yet there are also tales told of a fifth, a master element that made the stars, magic, even life itself. This final, ultimate element was called Aether. When all five are present, a great power is unveiled. Behold, wrath of the elements!"

I scratched out a pentagram, a five pointed star, on the ground before us with my swords, and each of us, beside Scent Seeker, took a place at one point. My left scimitar was placed in the center, and I returned to my spot. Ventra created a swirl of compressed air, which he pitched underhanded at my blade, which formed a small tornado around it. Next was Terrian, who simply grabbed a clump of dirt and threw it into the vortex, adding to the forming tempest. After her was Hydris, who this time used his canteen, freezing the water and turning it to snow. By now the vortex had swollen in size, the three elements fusing but still distinct and separate. When Pyrio's bolt of flame joined, the sword I'd left began to glow and I wondered what was next. It was odd, I was picturing it all, but I didn't know anything about this little ceremony. What was...? I began moving and wondered what my addition would be outside my sword, but when the one I still held moved to my empty palm, I had to avoid freaking out. A moment of pain, and the crimson stream joined the others, causing the vortex to implode, and the scimitar flash. My wound healed, and I felt awesome power in me. It was... Unreal!

"Now to put this power to work! Supported by Terrian, Hydris will attack your vanguard." Hydris gathered up water from the sea beside us, and they formed into two blades of ice in his hand. Lunging forward, he tried to cut the mount down by the legs and it crumpled, throwing its rider off. As Miranda tried to pick herself up, some of Terrian's arrows hit the ground around her, one burying itself in her hand.

 **(Hydris) POW: 26000**

 **(Helline) POW: 11000**

 **(Miranda) Damage: 5**

"Supported by Scent Seeker, I'll tear you to shreds! I'll also activate Aether's skill, counterblast one damage to add 4000 power." I picked the scimitar I'd left in the ground back up, and charged forward, the wolf loping along at my side. As Miranda tried to heave herself back up again, my companion surged ahead of me. But then Asmira was knocking him aside and a knight with a flail was lashing out at me. I ducked his attacks and shoulder checked his mount, knocking horse and rider on their side.

"Asmira's special intercept, and Richy's skill lets me soulblast two cards to add 5000 to his shield value." I gulped.

"Twin drive..." With the skills, my own power was at 20000, and Scent Seeker put it at 27000, so against a shield value of 36000, I'd need two triggers to get through. But then again, if I give any effects to Pyrio, she couldn't block my next attack and would lose anyway. Well, then... Just one, that's all I'm asking. Just one... "First check, Alice, no trigger." I stepped back from the smug opponent, and realized I could've avoided this if I hadn't forgotten about Terrian's skill. Ugh, too late now. "Second go, Irontooth Skirmisher, a critical. All effects to Pyrio." The wild man tossed his crossbow to her, and I grinned at Miranda.

 **(Aether) POW: 27000**

 **(Helline) SLD: 36000**

"The final blow... Supported by Ventra, Pyrio will reduce you to cinders. End this!" The seer began conjuring flames around herself, and Ventra whipped them higher with his winds. All in a single rush, they consumed Miranda completely, and a quarrel awkwardly fired from the borrowed crossbow joined the inferno, and pierced through it.

"Damage check, a heal trigger. Power to my vanguard, and I recover one." She gets a second one, she may finish me off next turn. "Second check. No..." As she placed her 6th unit, Kevin, in the damage zone, I rejoiced.

 **(Pyrio) POW: 26000**

 **(Helline) POW: 11000**

 **(Miranda) Damage: 6**

"You won. Good game. Hope you win." That said, she stood up and began walking away. As I gathered up my cards, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. She'd slipped a pair of headphones over her ears, and was leaving the shop. Something about the way she put those phones on, that attitude, it was... Familiar.

 _"All the world needs is me."_ Neku. I was like those two at one point, and miserable. Well, then.

"Hold off. Where ya goin?" She turned around and looked at me, perplexed. "I beat you, right?" She started to look aggravated, probably thought I was about to start gloating. Before she could stomp off, I continued. "Well I heard once that when two friends face each other in a competition, it's up to whoever wins to carry the dream of victory their friend held too. Ya know, winning for both of us. I flopped the last time I tried doing that, but..." Man, I haven't thought about that in forever. Wonder how the others from the bee are doing now. "Maybe I could try to fix that. Could you at least stay to see me win it? If I do, well, by some people's logic, that means you'd at the least have gotten second had you not fought me. Come on!"

I dunno why, but she turned a tad red. Maybe she appreciated me complimenting her skills. "Besides, having a friend around, even a new one, makes me stronger. I could use the help. My friends are my power, one of my favorite quotes. Well?"

"Hang on. What was that last bit? The quote?" Wait, does she recognize it?

"My friends are my power. I don't suppose you've heard that before somewhere?" She nodded and pulled out a 3DS. "Lemme guess, Kingdom Hearts fan?" She nodded. "Then how come you're distancing yourself from everyone? Kinda goes against it. You can't let your heart be a prison, you know."

She looked at me, then chuckled. "Hehe. Fine, I'll watch. But after all that, you had better win, got it?"

"No prob, that's my plan anyway. But if it'll help, I swear upon what I hold most dear." For emphasis, I put my hand on just that, my heart, as I said this. "Anyway, beating Lawrence'll be a breeze. I don't like decks that focus on your units stabbing each other in the back anyway." It goes against what I stand for, honestly. I get that sometimes there will be times where a sacrifice is unavoidable, but you should put your own neck on the line, not your friends.

Looking behind me, I saw Lawrence had just finished his match. Well, then. "Ready to get reduced to a pile of sludge?" He sneered at me and stomped off to the table. "Alrighty then."

"Hang on, guys." We both looked up and glared at Dorian. Why was he interrupting us? I wanna pound this loser into the ground already! "Didn't you notice? It's lunchtime. We'll all get something to eat, then continue in about an hour."

"WHAT?! You've gotta be joking! There's no way I could eat at a time like this!" Of course, my comment was quickly disproven when my stomach growled. Why now, of all times? I'd opted to skip on breakfast when I left, but apparently that had now backfired. "Fine. I yield." I stomped out of the shop and went to a nearby coffee shop and book store run by my youth pastor.

Not long after, I was back outside the Voyager sitting on a bench and eating a BLT with a lemonade next to me. "Good things she trusts me on my promise to pay her later." Pulling out my DS, I went to YouTube and started going through some I liked, sticking to songs that would fire me up for my match, leaving one earbud free so I'd know what was going on around me. Suddenly Miranda plopped down next to me on the bench, startling me. "Ugh, I have horrible luck on heart attacks today. Jeez..."

"Sorry. I thought you'd like company." She opened a bag I hadn't noticed before and pulled out some food. Guess I was the only one who didn't know about lunch breaks. Wonderful. Good thing I'm used to being a few cards short of a deck.

"Thanks." The song I'd been listening to ended, and I found the next one. "So whatcha wanna talk about? I'm rubbish at socializing."

"What? But, before, you were all-"

"Uh, yeah. I mainly stepped in because I could tell you close other people out a bit. But I could tell cause I'm still getting past that. But I'm still useless at talking to people outside rambling. So, any ideas? I'm all ears."

"Well... Why do you hate that Lawrence guy you're gonna face?"

"Jeez. How long ya got? For one, he's an arrogant, narcissistic piece of crap who thinks he's better than anyone else. I don't like people who think they're better than others, for any reason. Plus, his deck focuses on forcing his rear guards to retire, stabbing them in the back. I hold loyalty high on the list, which is part of why I like Kingdom Hearts so much. If you wanna cut anyone's throat to get the advantage, it shouldn't be your friend's. Either your own, or your enemy's. That's part of why I like the Shadow Trackers, really. The higher grade units, the strong ones, willingly sacrifice themselves to strengthen their weaker bretheren. Frankly, I love it. It really fits who I want to be. Urk! And I'm way off topic... But it's just that on so many levels he runs directly counter to my own values, ya know? That's about all there is to it."

A new but familiar voice cut into the conversation. "From what I saw in the shop, you two certainly clash." Barely avoiding another heart attack, I turned and saw the weird kid with the green mark. What is that anyway? A tattoo? Who'd let someone his age get one, though? Only the greatest of idiots. Right, humans. "You're quite the cardfighter. I saw your matches. Your girlfriend isn't half bad either."

Suddenly red as a sunset over a battlefield, I almost fell onto the street when I tripped myself getting up in a rush. Behind me, I heard an embarrassed yelp. "She's not my girlfriend! I just met her today! Besides, I doubt anyone would date this ugly mug. Not if they had eyes, anyway." Seriously, I'm getting tired of this. It's a big part of the reason so few of my friends are girls anyway. The moment I say hello to one, people immediately assume all I have on my mind is my hormones. For the sake of all things, there are other aspects of life than that!

"Oh! I'm so sorry, to both of you. I didn't mean anything by it, I just assumed." Grumbling, I got back on the bench. I need a definite subject change before I turn so red people will think someone just shot me in the head.

"Is there a particular reason you wanted to talk to me?" The kid, who I realized still hadn't finished his introduction from before, seemed glad for the change too, and dug around in the bag he had at his side.

"Actually, yes. Thank you for reminding me. Like I said, I saw your fights, and I noticed something. You're using a powerful deck, but a new set for the Shadow Trackers has been released, including new forms for most of the units you use. I thought I might give you some of these cards in the hopes you'd hear me out on something. Here."

"Holy crocodiles!" He'd pulled out a whole case full of packs and handed them to me. "Jeez! Where'd you find the money for this? You must really want me to help you with something. What exactly is it you want, and who are you?" The last sentence was laced with my most suspicious tone. This must've been expensive. What could he be up to? And what's he want me for?

"I assure you, money is no object. My name is Takuto Tatsunagi, and like I told you before, I'm here from Japan on business. Perhaps you can help me."

Miranda got up to throw away her trash and started going back into the store. "This clearly isn't any of my business. I'll leave you two alone." I looked back at Takuto.

"So what's all this about, anyway? This day just gets weirder. I feel weird since I wake up, half the other fighters suddenly changed their clans at once, and some rich little kid from Japan asks me for help. Honestly!"

Takuto looked startled. "You remember them using other clans?" I instantly leveled my gaze at him, letting the fire I'd been named for show.

"What do you have to do with it? Well?"

"I know what the cause is, but it's not me. But that's actually part of what I want your help with." He looked at a nearby clock. "I find this easier to discuss during cardfights. You have time. Follow me, please, and I'll explain." Dorian thought it would be better for a few extra tables to be right outside the shop, let the customers get some sun and fresh air on less windy days. Nobody was around them at the moment, which seemed to make Takuto more comfortable. "Shall we?" He placed his grade zero, and I did the same.

"Stand up /my/ vanguard!"

"Squire Reap!" If he knows what's going on, I won't pass up this opportunity.

"Grassland Breeze, Sagramore." A little boy with armor based off a wolf and a bow slung across his back toyed with a small, curved dagger. One of those new Gold Paladins. Well, at least I'll have a better idea of what Lawrence's cards can do later. I did a redraw of one card, and he traded in two. "Rock, paper, scissors." After he said this, I jerked my hand forward as scissors, and was smashed by his rock. Great... "Do you notice anything odd about your image?" Looking around, I realized we were in a ravine, but the odd part was the atmosphere, in both the metaphorical and literal sense. The sky was deadlocked at depressing gray clouds that covered it entirely, and the air itself felt so weak, like even the wind was dying.

 **(Takuto) Vanguard: Grassland Breeze, Sagramore POW: 6000 Hand: 6**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Squire Reap POW: 6000 Hand: 5**

"I draw, and ride the Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth!" The boy was replaced with a tall man in gold armor holding a curved sword, with that odd mark from Takuto's head now present. "I suppose I'll start at the beginning. Starting a few years ago, a dark force appeared on planet Cray. Slowly it grew, and as it spread its influence, those caught by it were never heard from again. In order to try and counter this, the clans had a meeting, and agreed that they had to unite to face this threat. But who would lead them? The Royal and Shadow Paladins were both suitable, and both offered, but neither would let the other lead. And so, to decide this, an ancient method was put into motion. Champions from another world would each take a side, and the victor of the two would determine whose banners the clans would rally behind. Your move."

 **(Takuto) Vanguard: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth POW: 8000 Hand: 5**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Squire Reap POW: 6000 Hand: 6**

"Of course neither of them would back down. They're too similar in the wrongs ways and same with their differences. I draw, and ride Knight of Arrogance, Tobias. Moving Reap to the rear guard, and I call Kendra and Irontooth Skirmisher." I changed into the golden armored knight, and added his older form to my hand, while the blue armored spear woman and wild man took their places near me. "Supported by Skirmisher, Kendra will attack your vanguard." A quarrel aimed at Gareth's chest was cut out of the air, but left him open to Kendra, who hit him in the jaw with the butt end of her spear.

 **(Kendra) POW: 11000**

 **(Gareth) POW: 8000**

 **(Takuto) Damage: 1**

I sighed as I used Irontooth's skill to shuffle him back into the deck. Kendra has enough power to damage Gareth on her own, but in order to use that skill, Irontooth must be the unit offering support, so even if using him to support Reap would give me a third attack, Takuto knows how many of my best cards rely on Reap. He'd likely take him out first chance. So in the back row he'll stay. "Tobias will get you solo, and his skill adds another 1000 power. Letting Tobias' ego swell, I charged Gareth, spear aimed at his head. He tried in vain to duck, and instead I got a flailing arm, tearing off a bit of the armor and wounding him. "Drive check is Damien, nada. So what came next?"

 **(Tobias) POW: 9000**

 **(Gareth) POW: 8000**

 **(Takuto) Damage: 2**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Knight of Arrogance, Tobias POW: 8000**

 **Front right rear guard: Cerulean Warrior Kendra POW: 8000**

 **Back left rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Takuto) Vanguard: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth POW: 8000**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Damage: 2**

"Draw, and ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains. The two champions were cardfighters from Earth, who were made into each clan's vanguard, as well as given an amazing ability called Psyqualia, which allowed them to actually communicate with the units. The Shadow Paladins were represented by Ren Suzugamori, and Aichi Sendou represented the Royal Paladins. In a final struggle, Aichi defeated Ren using a hybrid deck of the two clans, leading to a greater understanding between them. In light of this, the clans gathered under a banner of both light and shadow. Nothing could have beaten such a force. And yet..." A new image formed before us. A massive army gathered, glaring at the darkness cloaking the skies. I could recognize every clan, like he said. "Somehow, the darkness that had befallen us-"

"Us? You're... From Cray?"

"Yes. I came to Earth when the champions were to be chosen. I gifted them with Psyqualia, and found helpers who lived here to steer them onto their path. But the darkness struck at us. Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, and Kagero. These three were the mightiest of the clans, the best suited to lead the charge. They each had their vanguards taken and sealed away." Unnatural lightning crashed down, forming prison around a huge dragon I wasn't familiar with, the Blaster Dark I'd seen Ren use on TV, and what looked like a less villainous version of him. "These clans couldn't survive having their most important units taken, and faded away. The memories of them were taken away from all fighters. The army they had formed went their separate ways. Now only one clan can unite them once more. The Gold Paladins!"

"I'm seeing a few problems here. The Royal Paladins are led by Alfred. He wasn't taken."

"Blaster Blade was Alfred's closest friend, and a symbol to the entire clan. Losing him broke not only Alfred, but most of their allies."

"And the memories thing? My memory is rubbish, but I remember each of those clans." He was silent for a second.

"There is more to the story. You see, for longer than even the oldest units can remember, the Shadow Trackers were the most wicked clan on Cray. But in recent times, the newer generations started wishing to change that. Your vanguard, Aether, led them into a new age. But the other clans didn't trust them. There were even some who believed the Shadow Trackers were involved with the force that assaulted our world. So they alone were not asked to join the force. But in secret, several of their strongest followed, hoping to join the battle and earn the trust of the other clans. When Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord were taken, Aether and his strike force, using some of the knowledge left from their dark past, tried to save them. It went poorly. Several of them were wounded, and Aether blamed himself not only for the injuries, but the loss of the sealed units. Even without Psyqualia, you have an unusual connection to your units, him in particular. It could be you've become a vanguard for their clan. It's the only explanation I have." Me? Are they nuts?! I'm an incompetent, brainless, sorry excuse for cannon fodder! All I'm good at is getting in people's way!

"Sure there's not something else?"

"It's my best guess. And in light of that, I'd like your help. Your retention of your memories only makes you more promising. I'm sponsoring an international Vanguard tournament, meant to find potential vanguards to fight beside the Gold Paladins. Originally, the tournament was going to be based entirely in Asia, as there are much better fighters in that area on average. But I've decided to put a more global spin to it."

I couldn't help it. I chuckled, in spite of the tension. "Haha. Global spin. Ha!" My laughter died as Takuto glared at me, not appreciating the humor of his own comment.

"I and others working for me are going to various areas, looking for promising fighters to be put into teams to participate. Just know that by working for me, you won't be guaranteed anything other than participation. Assisting in the later stages of my plan, and moving ahead will al depend on you. But agree, and not only will I let you participate, I'll pay you too."

"Do you need to ask? No way I'm passing this up." I've loved the idea of traveling like that for a long time. I use to be constantly coming up with plans for globe trotting as a kid. And in an international tournament? Imagine that. Plus... Whatever is causing all this, it's really got Takuto scared for his home. Even I can tell. A whole world gone, and me not helping? No way in heck. I may be cannon fodder, but at least I keep someone else from taking a hit.

"My explanation took longer than I thought. We'll have to cut our fight short. But there is something I wish to tell you about. It's a new kind of skill, and mastering it is essential for success. It's called a Limit Break. Some of your new cards will likely have this ability. Once you go through them, keep this in mind." I nodded, and when I looked up from gathering my deck back together, Takuto was gone with the wind. He's quick.

"Aadyn!" I turned around and saw Dorian leaning out of the store. "The break's over. Ready to finish the tournament?" I grabbed my cards and started going back to the door, but a card fell off the bottom.

"Hey, come back. Huh?" It wasn't a unit I had before. "Limit break... Takuto, you aren't leaving things to chance, are you? Won't even let me try out one of these cards at my own pace. Heh, alrighty then. I'll give it all I've got. I promise."

 **Well? I wanted to include the fight with Lawrence, but... This got a tad lengthy, and due to my severe writer's block, this and several stories are way overdue. I'll also put a list of the Shadow Trackers I've made up so far, even some of the ones I'll premier next chapter and the one after that, so several new units. But a few I've left for much later on were left out. If you guys have suggestions for the story, fighters I can feature later on, both from the show and OCs, and OC units or clans, give me the specifics in either reviews of PMs, and I'll go full steam ahead on making them a part of it. I'll even accept Shadow Tracker units from you guys, if you want. Well, that's all for now. Later!**


	6. Shadow Tracker unit list

Grade Zeroes:

Squire Reap

POW: 6000

SLD: 10000

Skill: Forerunner

Appearance: Average build, black leather and chain mail armor, uses a double headed scythe with a tip at the end

Cavalry Charger Lucy

POW: 4000

SLD: 10000

Skill: Forerunner. After a Cavalry unit goes from the rest position to standing during your battle phase, you can send this card from the rear guard to the hand

Appearance: Lightly armored knight riding a golden thoroughbred, uses a longsword and a lance

Cavalry Charger Thad

Trigger: Critical

POW: 4000

SLD: 10000

Skill: None

Appearance: Small knight atop a roan thoroughbred, uses two swords

Cavalry Charger Richy

Trigger: Heal

POW: 5000

SLD: 10000

Skill: When this unit is used to guard while you have a Cavalry unit in the vanguard circle, you can soulblast two cards to add 5000 to the shield

Appearance: Knight atop a purple and black thoroughbred with a flail and large shield

Sagacious Larc

POW: 6000

SLD: 10000

Skill: When supporting a Grade 2 or lower Shadow Tracker unit, both this unit and the supported unit gain an extra 3000 power, but Larc is returned to the hand at the end of the turn

Appearance: Short, with red hair, wears gray robes and has a tall staff with a piece of obsidian embedded in the wood halfway up

Gladiator Thorvus

Trigger: Critical

POW: 5000

SLD: 10000

Skill: When this unit is drawn as a drive trigger, soul charge one card from the top of your deck

Appearance: Large build, heavily scarred and wearing Roman styled armor with a gladius in each hand

Aerial Scout, Bellopheron

Trigger: Draw

POW: 4000

SLD: 5000

Skill: You can send this card from the rear guard to the soul and add 3000 power to your vanguard

Appearance: A knight atop a Pegasus with a chimera on his shield, uses a glaive

Irontooth Skirmisher

Trigger: Critical

POW: 3000

SLD: 10000

Skill: Forerunner. If this unit is used to support a successful attack, shuffle it into the deck

Appearance: Wears armor that's a mix of leather and plate mail, with a design like an open fanged mouth on his helm, uses a crossbow and a small spear

Draconian Knight Nogare

Trigger: Draw

POW: 5000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If there is a Shadow Tracker in the vanguard circle, this unit gains an extra 1000 POW

Appearance: Large blue humanoid dragon with plate mail and an axe (Also, try flipping the Nogare around. Haha!)

Beast Tamer Randal

Trigger: Stand

POW: 5000

SLD: 10000

Skill: None

Appearance: Wears a tunic made from various hides, uses a blowpipe and a dirk

Slumbering Colossal

Trigger: Heal

POW: 4000

SLD: 10000

Skill: Forerunner. If this unit supports a Shadow Tracker unit in a successful attack, it is returned to the deck

Appearance: Like the name implies, a sleeping giant wearing a nightcap with some medicinal herbs in a satchel being used as a pillow

Mad Apothecary

Trigger: Heal

POW: 5000

SLD: 10000

Skill: None

Appearance: Crazed look, stained coat with numerous test tubes and leaves visible in the pockets

Cavalry Captain Gernas

Trigger: Stand

POW: 4000

SLD: 10000

Skill: When this unit is called to a rear guard circle, you can pay two damage and recover a Grade 3 unit from the drop zone and return it to the deck, then shuffle

Appearance: Lightly armored knight atop a grey thoroughbred wielding a mace and a shield

Devious Burglar Marv

Trigger: Draw

POW: 5000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Wears a cloak made from scales that seem to change color and has a length of rope on one shoulder

Revolution Lancer Cormac

POW: 4000

SLD: 10000

Skill: If you have a Grade 1 Shadow Tracker unit in the vanguard circle, you can send this card to the soul and boost the vanguard's power by 2000

Appearance: Average build with red armor, and a spearhead that's designed like a thunderbolt

Reformed Goblin Stygian

POW: 5000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If this unit is used to guard an attack, you can place it in the soul and flip one point of damage face up

Appearance: A squat goblin with dark green skin who wears a torn cloak that has a faded insignia on the back, wields a pair of daggers

Haywire Mech 64032

POW: 5000

SLD: 10000

Skill: None

Appearance: Man-sized automaton with loose wiring, and a large gear design on its torso with the numbers 64032 on one shoulder designed to resemble a pauldron

Grade Ones:

Scent Seeker

POW: 7000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If you have a Shadow Tracker vanguard, you can discard a grade 3 unit from your hand to call a grade 0 from the deck to a rear guard circle

Appearance: A large wolf with gold and brown fur

Cavalry Charger Kevin

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If Cavalry Captain Gernas' trigger effect is used to stand this unit after attacking, add an extra 2000 power

Appearance: Wears lightweight armor with a split on the helm and rides a bone white thoroughbred, uses a rapier and a throwing knife

Hunter Boreas

POW: 7000

SLD: 5000

Skill: When this unit is called to the rear guard, if there is also a copy of "Squire Reap," they both gain 2000 power. If Reap supports this unit in a successful attack and the current vanguard is below grade 3, said vanguard can be replaced with a unit one grade higher from your hand in the rest position

Appearance: Like his best friend Reap, wears black leather and chain mail armor, wields a bow and uses barbed arrowheads

Cavalry Charger Zield

POW: 6000

SLD: 0

Skill: Sentinel

Appearance: Wears heavy armor and uses two large shields with sharpened prongs protruding at the front, rides an armored destrier

Knight of Arrogance, Tobias

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If this unit is placed in the vanguard circle, you can search the deck for a copy of "Arrogant Nobility, Tobias" and add it to your hand. If this unit attacks without support, add 1000 power until after the attack

Appearance: Has a rather stuck up expression and jeweled armor, with a spear made of gold

Damien the Reckless Guardian

POW: 6000

SLD: 0

Skill: Sentinel

Appearance: Black plate mail and a huge shield, wields a mace

Gladiator Barda

POW: 7000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Plain, homespun clothing, uses a sling

Star Knight Arlene

POW: 7000

SLD: 5000

Skill: When her twin "Mysterious Mercenary Alice" is on the field at the same time as this unit, they both gain 1000 power

Appearance: Blood red hair cut short and a wide grin, wields a halberd and wears armor patterned like the night sky

Mysterious Mercenary Alice

POW: 7000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If "Star Knight Arlene" and this unit are on the field at the same time, you can pay three damage and this unit gets plus one critical until the end of the turn

Appearance: Wears a black scarf that covers her face and purple leather armor, uses a two headed battle axe

Shifter of the Earth, Terrian

POW: 7000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If this unit supports a Shadow Tracker in a successful attack, soulblast one card and your opponent discards one card from their hand to the drop zone

Appearance: Tall woman with an Amazonian build, uses a longbow and ceramic arrows

Rider of the Winds, Ventra

POW: 7000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If this unit is sent to the drop zone, you can discard one grade three to return this unit to your hand

Appearance: Man with green hair and an average build, uses a double sword

Armored Wyrm, Raxtus

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: Once per turn, you can remove one Shadow Tracker unit from the soul to send one of your opponent's rear guard units to the drop zone

Appearance: Large wingless dragon with an appearance similar to a gecko covered in sheets of metal

Cavalry Charger Emily

POW: 7000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Rides a brown thoroughbred, wears light armor and uses a bow

Cerulean Warrior Kendra

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Wears cerulean plate mail and a headband of the same color, uses a long spear

Cavalry Charger Narstron

POW: 7000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If Cavalry Captain Gernas is drawn as a drive trigger while this unit is in the rest position, you can stand it and add 1000 power for every Shadow Tracker in the soul

Appearance: Rides a yellow thoroughbred and wears light armor, uses an axe and a shield, has a crossbow on his back

Gladiator Harrison

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If you have a Shadow Tracker vanguard, you can move this unit from the rear guard to the soul, and send one of your opponent's rear guards to their hand

Appearance: Wears a chain mail tunic and pieces of leather armor on his forearms, shoulders, shins and feet, uses a trident and a net

Cavalry Charger Vara

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Lightly armored knight riding a gray thoroughbred with black spots, uses a broadsword and has some of her hair sticking out from her helmet

Human Cyclone Jericho

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Short man with a pair of sabers and different colored eyes

Terrifying Drake

POW: 6000

SLD: 0

Skill: Sentinel

Appearance: Massive azure dragon with heavily scarred wings and face, leaving bone visible in some places

Grade Twos:

Spiritcaller Nostrum

POW: 9000

SLD: 5000

Skill: When you ride this card on a Shadow Tracker unit, you can pay one damage to call a unit from the drop zone

Appearance: Wears a ragged striped shirt and a bandana, uses a sickle

Twilight Wyvern

POW: 10000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Yellow scales, lupine face and a thin, whiplike tail, long claws on the wings

Arrogant Nobility, Tobias

POW: 9000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If Knight of Arrogance, Tobias is in the soul, this unit gains 1000 power. If this unit is alone in its column when your opponent attacks with their vanguard, you can discard one Grade 3 Shadow Tracker and add 2000 power to this unit until the end of the turn

Appearance: Arrogant expression with golden armor, uses a solid gold lance and rides a destrier wearing gold armor as well

Armor Smith Espada

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If this unit is used to intercept an attack while you have a Shadow Tracker vanguard, you can double the shield

Appearance: Wears thick armor, uses a large hammer, has constantly smoldering hair

Gladiator Nathaniel

POW: 9000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Crude armor made from gray stained leather, uses an axe and a small shield

Cavalry Charger Damru

POW: 10000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If this unit manages a successful attack on your opponent's vanguard, you can pick a Calvary Charger unit from the first five cards of your deck, and call that unit in the standing position in this unit's place, then move this one to the drop zone

Appearance: Rides an auburn thoroughbred and wears light armor, uses a lance and shield

Feral Knight Lucas

POW: 10000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If this unit is in the vanguard circle when an attack from a Shadow Tracker unit isn't guarded, you can stand one unit

Appearance: Wears scarlet armor that encases him from head to toe with leonine designs on the helm, uses a broadsword made from an unusual purple tinted metal

Cavalry Charger Asmira

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: When this unit is used to intercept, add 5000 to the shield

Appearance: Lightly armored knight atop a black thoroughbred wearing a silver pendant and uses a sword, has 4 throwing knives

Slipstream Lutra

POW: 9000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Large otter with a spearhead at the end of its tail

Cavalry Charger Don

POW: 9000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If another unit of yours stands after an attack and this unit is in the rest position, you can stand it

Appearance: Rides a roan thoroughbred and wears light armor, uses a longbow

Cavalry Charger Lester

POW: 10000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Rides a red thoroughbred and wears lightweight armor, uses a voulge

Weaver of Water, Hydris

POW: 9000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If both this unit and Seer of the Flames, Pyrio are in the rear guard while Aether is in the vanguard circle, you can call Riders of the Winds, Ventra and Shifter of the Earth, Terrian from the deck to rear guard, and add 1000 power to all five of these units

Appearance: Tall man with aqua blue chain mail and holding a canteen

Musical Hunter Lyrus

POW: 8000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Girl with a lyre in each hand, wears light armor with musical note designs on the gauntlets and pauldrons

Seer of the Flames, Pyrio

POW: 9000

SLD: 5000

Skill: If both this unit and Weaver of Water, Hydris are in the rear guard while Aether is in the vanguard circle, you can call Rider of the Winds, Ventra and Shifter of the Earth, Terrian from the deck to rear guard, and add 1000 power to all five of these units

Appearance: Woman with a deep tan, holds a small disc made of flame with a mirror like surface, wears a wool cloak that doesn't catch fire

Primal Intellect, Rumfuss

POW: 11000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Large humanoid boar wearing chain mail with odd symbols carved into his tusks, and wears gauntlets with large, wide blades extending from above the knuckles

Gatecrasher Dragon

POW: 9000

SLD: 5000

Skill: None

Appearance: Small but powerful dragon, with thick horns and a large, bony protrusion on its skull

Grade Threes:

Darke Soul Leopard

POW: 10000

Skill: If this unit is in the soul when an attack from your vanguard is blocked and the drive check reveals a grade one unit, you can superior ride this unit from the soul and call the unit from the drive check in the rear guard circle behind this unit. However, you cannot do another drive check, and at the end of the turn, the previous vanguard is restored and both this unit and the grade one are sent to the drop zone

Appearance: Large, vaguely transparent leopard with pitch black fur

Damien the Selfless General

POW: 10000

Skill: When this unit is in the rear guard, you can retire it to add one unit with a sentinel skill from your deck or drop zone to your hand. When this unit is in the drop zone and you need to discard to activate a sentinel's skill, you can put this unit in the soul instead

Appearance: Wears massive black plate mail and uses a flail, has an oversize shield

Gladiator Sparks

POW: 11000

Skill: None

Appearance: Short, uses a mace in each hand and has leather armor

Cavalry Charger Luegos

POW: 10000

Skill: None

Appearance: Rides a tan thoroughbred, wears light armor and fights with a rapier

Seer Nostra

POW: 10000

Skill: Soulblast and counterblast one card each with this card in your hand, and check the top three cards of your deck. If one of them is of a lower grade than your vanguard, you can call it to the rear guard

Appearance: Dressed in a simple habit, holds aloft a tome

Unsurpassed Swordsman, Loxley

POW: 11000

Skill: Limit break, when this unit attacks a vanguard, add 5000 power

Appearance: Tall warrior with chain mail armor and a longsword

Great Arcanist, Trillian

POW: 10000

Skill: Limit break, counterblast 3 damage and superior call 1 grade 2 or lower Shadow Tracker from the deck and drop zone each, then add 3000 power to both

Appearance: Clever looking man with a sword strapped to his back and a sphere made of magic in his hands

Aether

POW: 10000

Skill: If Squire Reap is in the rear guard when you ride this unit on a Shadow Tracker, you can add 2000 power to this unit and call a Shadow Tracker from the soul. When you declare an attack with this unit, counterblast one to add another 4000 power

Appearance: Wears a suit of plate mail with chain mail filling the gaps and has a shield on his back, uses a pair of scimitars

Confident Lord, Tobias

POW: 10000

Skill: If Arrogant Nobility, Tobias is in the soul, you can call Knight of Arrogance, Tobias from the soul to rear guard. When this unit attacks a rear guard, you can pay 2 damage send a resting Grade 3 Shadow Tracker to the soul and call a lower grade unit from your deck in its place, then add 3000 power.

Appearance: Has a streak of white in his hair and a scar across his cheek with a more humbled expression, uses a shield alongside the golden spear and the jewels have been removed from his armor

Cavalry Charger Micus

POW: 10000

Skill: If a trigger unit with Cavalry in its name is drawn during this unit's twin drive, stand it back up with an extra 3000 power

Appearance: Rides a purple thoroughbred and wears light armor, uses a battle axe

Deformed Alchemist

POW: 9000

Skill: This unit gains 1000 power for every Shadow Tracker unit in the soul. While this unit is in the hand, by paying the cost of three damage, you can send it to the drop zone and call two units from the soul to rear guard circles in the rest position

Appearance: A strange mix of many beasts, with the barest suggestion of humanity remaining, has a Dark Irregular emblem on a shred of cloth he refuses to part with

Cavalry Charger Helline

POW: 11000

Skill: When this unit is in the vanguard circle, once every turn you can soulcharge one card and this unit gets 2000 power until the end of the turn. Megablast, you can choose up to three Cavalry units in the soul and superior call them to the rear guard

Appearance: Rides a bloodred thoroughbred, wears lightweight armor and uses a lance and shield


	7. Chapter 6

**Welp, here's numero seis. When I started rewatching so I'd get the events right soon, I can't believe... THOSE IDIOTS AT YOUTUBE BLOCKED THE WHOLE FREAKIN FIRST SEASON! ALL 65 EPISODES GONE WITH SOME CRAP ABOUT BEING BANNED IN THIS COUNTRY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS ARE THOSE *?! /?!*%#_!? &$ THINKING?! Oh, wait. You need brains to think... USELESS FOOLS! IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO'S RESPONSIBLE I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN AND MAKE SURE THEIR DEATH IS NEITHER QUICK NOR PAINLESS! THEIR SCREAMS OF AGONY WILL ECHO FOR MILLENIA! THEN, LONG AFTER ALL HOPE HAS LEFT THEM THAT SWEET DEATH WILL FREE THEM FROM MY CLUTCHES, I WILL RIP THEIR THROATS OUT WITH MY OWN JAWS! Now, with that promise out of the way, my disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, and have only been aware of it for almost a year now. All I am is a fan who has yet to find any actual cards to use personally and has a frequent writing bug to help vent all that passion and fire that builds up watching the show.**

Taking a last look at the card Takuto put in my deck, I looked over its skills. This Limit Break thing... According to this, I can only use it when I have 4 or more damage. Makes sense, sorta. In one Kingdom Hearts game I'd played, there were skills with the same name, special attacks I could only use after taking huge amounts of damage. So it's a last resort sorta thing, when I have nothing to lose. Heh. I put the card back and started shuffling, wondering if I'll manage to draw it. Then again, it's pretty much luck that I ever draw the units I want. Lots of cards have abilities that let you swap cards in your hand for others in the deck, or add copies of certain units that are meant to be used in concert with the ones who's skill you used. But of the ones I had, nope.

Getting my head into the cards that actually had something to do with me right now, I placed my deck in the zone and drew 5 cards. No good. I did a redraw of 3 cards, noticing that Lawrence had dropped only 1. Feeling the usual buildup of anger as I noted his smug grin, I clenched my left hand into a fist, feeling the skin around my knuckles strain. Looking down, I saw my fingers were bone white. Thinking about what I'd promised when I'd picked up the card, I decided to listen to my resolve instead. Fun thing about being full of anger and bitterness 24/7, learn some self control and you can find ways to hold it back, let it reinforce other, better emotions. A hefty price, but useful.

Lawrence and I placed our start vanguards and I let my image form. It was the ravine I'd seen when I'd fought Takuto. I looked at the face down Reap, waiting.

"Stand up /my/ vanguard!"

"Squire Reap." I placed my scythe like weapon on my shoulder and glared. Noticing my reflection in the blade, I watched as my features shifted until mine had completely overtaken Reap's own.

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer!" Across from me was a kid with black and golden armor and a sword that was the same, with a horselike design on his helm and long light blue hair. Then the face altered to Lawrence's horrid mug, and his hair turned dark red.

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Squire Reap POW: 6000 Hand: 6**

 **(Lawrence) Vanguard: Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer POW: 4000 Hand: 5**

"OK, draw." Whew. Here goes. "I ride, Human Cyclone Jericho. Reap's Forerunner, and I put him in the rear guard." My height got cut, and I hefted a pair of sabers. Reap flicked his wrist, and the bladed part of his weapon came loose, and he grabbed it while a couple feet of chain hanging in the air. "Your go."

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Human Cyclone Jericho POW: 8000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Lawrence) Vanguard: Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer POW: 4000 Hand: 6**

"I draw. I ride Scout of Darkness, Vortimer. Skill of Black Dragon Whelp, I check the top 7 cards. Adding Spectral Duke Dragon to my hand, and Vortimer gains 1000 power." The knight before me grew into a young man, maybe a bit older than me. "I call Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin and Supply Knight Tork. Tork's skill, I rest him and check the top card of my deck. If it's a Gold Paladin, I can add it to my hand. Ding ding, it is." I groaned as his hand remained about the same. But despite that, he was already setting up a somewhat decent formation. Behind Lawrence was a black and gold armored knight surrounded by chains coated in a blue aura, with a halberd bearing knight resting in a kneeling position. "Supported by Kahedin, Vortimer will attack your vanguard." I gestured that I wouldn't guard, and when I moved my sabers to black, the chains kept my arms spread out, and Lawrence drove his blade into my gut. "Drive check, nothing."

 **(Vortimer) POW: 15000**

 **(Jericho) POW: 8000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 1**

 **Gigantech Destroyer, another grade 3. At least he can't guard with that.**

 **(Lawrence) Vanguard: Scout of Darkness, Vortimer POW: 8000**

 **Back left rear guard: Supply Knight Tork POW: 6000**

 **Center rear guard: Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin POW: 7000**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Human Cyclone Jericho POW: 8000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Damage: 1**

"Right. I draw, and ride Primal Intellect, Rumfuss." Now I was a humanoid boar, with blades extending from my gauntlets just above my knuckles. "Call Stormblader Altius and Kendra." Ahead of Reap was a bearded man with a pair of blades attached to his forearm with electricity crackling in the space between them. He actually sorta looks like some of those new Narukami units. On my other side was the blue armored woman with a long spear, huffily pushing her headband slightly out of her eyes. "Supported by Reap, Altius will attack your vanguard."

"Now, why would I bother guarding that?" Altius charged the knight, and when he braced himself to counter, Reap's scythe wrapped around his wrists, immobilizing his forearms. Altius ran by and slashed with his odd blade, cleaving through the helmet and maybe part of his ear, also leaving a burnt smell from the voltage.

 **(Altius) POW: 13000**

 **(Vortimer) POW: 8000**

 **(Lawrence) Damage: 1**

"Boy am I glad you're a brainless twit. When Altius lands an attack, I can draw a card." The new one... Heh. "I'm coming at you myself!" I bellowed, and charged forward, tusks somewhat leveled at Lawrence as I held my arms out to the sides, letting the blades show. When I drew close, I raised the right one high and let it drop, only for a tanned guy with flames around him and small horns to take the hit.

"Flame of Victory guards. Too bad..." I checked for a trigger and came out with Beast Tamer Randal, a stand. "Oh, come on!"

 **(Rumfuss) POW: 11000**

 **(Vortimer) SLD: 18000**

"I won't waste the power on my vanguard. Both effects go to Altius!" Lawrence gulped and watched as Randal cheerfully tapped his blowpipe against his palm while Altius stood back up. "Altius attacks your vanguard!"

"N-Not this time! I guard with Silver Fang Witch." The woman in vaguely lupine silver armor hopped in front of Vortimer, making Altius back away. My kinda luck... Should've attacked with Kendra. She would've had no prob hitting another girl. But no, I ended up picking a gentleman!

 **(Altius) POW: 12000**

 **(Vortimer) SLD: 13000**

"Ugh... On her own, Kendra attacks your vanguard." She gave me a look that said Finally! before hurling herself forward to hit Vortimer's knee with her spear. "Your go..." I might've not gotten the extra draw from Altius hitting twice, but he burned through a card he obviously didn't plan to use and still took two damage. That's better than nothing.

 **(Kendra) POW: 8000**

 **(Vortimer) POW: 8000**

 **(Lawrence) Damage: 2**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Primal Intellect, Rumfuss POW: 11000**

 **Front right rear guard: Stormblader Altius POW: 7000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Front left rear guard: Cerulean Warrior Kendra POW: 8000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 1**

 **(Lawrence) Vanguard: Scout of Darkness, Vortimer POW: 8000**

 **Back left rear guard: Supply Knight Tork POW: 6000**

 **Center rear guard: Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin POW: 7000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 2**

"I'll make you pay for that. Stand and draw. I ride Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer. Skill of Scout of Darkness, I retire Tork and check the top two cards of my deck, then can superior call any Gold Paladins. Yes! Call, Dignified Gold Dragon and Falcon Knight of the Azure. Azure's skill, I'll add 2000 power to Vortimer. Now I'll call Battle Flag Knight, Laudine, and use her skill to add 2000 power to Dignified Gold Dragon." Lawrence grew, and cast aside his sword in favor of a scythe as a horse joined him. The scythe was soon put to use on Tork, making me look away as the blow fell. When I turned back, the blood was being used to create some sort of gateway, yeep! Out came a somewhat humanoid dragon wearing white armor and a young man with a sword and armor that had wings. Then a woman in revealing black armor ran up, holding aloft a flag and a sword. Crap. "Supported by Falcon Knight, Laudine will attack." The oversized sword whooped at me, and I panicked, more because of its wielder's garb, however. Blushing, I declared no guard. I really need a less accurate image when units like that are involved. It's so many varieties of embarrassing...

 **(Laudine) POW: 12000**

 **(Rumfuss) POW: 11000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2**

"Next up, supported by Kahedin, I'm coming your way!" I grunted and considered my options. No, with triggers, risky. As the horse rode by, I checked my hand.

"I'll use Stygian and Alice to guard!" I ducked the scythe and when he came back around, the cloaked goblin and reclusive sellsword stood in his path, making him hesitate. "Stygian's skill, I soulcharge." Heh, Darke Soul Leopard. That could help later on!

"Drive check!" Silver Fang Witch. Phew!

 **(Vortimer) POW: 19000**

 **(Rumfuss) SLD: 21000**

"Grr... Dignified Gold Dragon attacks your vanguard. His skill adds another 2000 power." I shrugged and looked at the dragon towering over me. Welp, let's get this over with. The two swords came crashing down, and I crossed my arms, angling my own blades so they'd take the brunt of the blow. I was driven to the ground, and groaned. And I think I lost a tusk, too...

 **(Dignified) POW: 14000**

 **(Rumfuss) POW: 11000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 3**

 **(Lawrence) Vanguard: Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer POW: 10000**

 **Front left rear guard: Battle Flag Knight, Laudine POW: 8000**

 **Back left rear guard: Falcon Knight of the Azure POW: 4000**

 **Center rear guard: Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin POW: 7000**

 **Front right rear guard: Dignified Gold Dragon POW: 10000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 2**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Primal Intellect, Rumfuss POW: 11000**

 **Front right rear guard: Stormblader Altius POW: 7000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Front left rear guard: Cerulean Warrior, Kendra POW: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 3**

"Stand and draw." He's got 4 cards in his hand, and half of them are grade 3s with no shields, so now's a good time to start doing some damage. "Together we will protect them all, no matter the cost. Let's tear apart anything and anyone foolish enough to get in our way! Ride, Aether!" As I became my favorite knight, I looked over my allies. Lawrence will probably guard Altius' attack and let the others through so I can't draw and he won't deplete his hand as much. I have two empty circles, and can replenish my hand a bit better now. Well, then. "I move back Kendra and call Rumfuss with my skill, as well as Raxtus from my hand." To my left, the humanoid boar snorted, and I heard the hungry dragon shifting behind me. "Using Raxtus' skill, I'll retire your Laudine." I closed my eyes, but the loud screams still got through my ears, as well as some crunching and tearing noises. Ugh, much too graphic. I may lose that lunch I just ate. "Now I'll use my skill to get another 4000 power. Supported by Reap, go for it Altius."

"Silver Fang Witch guards that one!" Altius halted himself a second time, and I glared at him. Twit...

 **(Altius) POW: 13000**

 **(Vortimer) SLD: 15000**

"Supported by Raxtus, I'll carve right through you!" I loped forward, feeling Raxtus shove me for a boost before hearing him start snoring. Lazy sun loving lizard. Well, least he helped first. A no guard and I checked the twin drive. If I draw a grade 1 and use Leopard's skill, along with a stand or a critical, I may win it this turn. Here's to hoping. "First check, Espada. Second, Slumbering Colossal. Power goes to Rumfuss and I recover one damage." Too bad, but decent luck at least.

 **(Aether) POW: 25000**

 **(Vortimer) POW: 10000**

 **(Lawrence) Damage: 3**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 2**

"Supported by Kendra, Rumfuss will crush you." The porcine giant squealed and charged at Lawrence, sweeping the scythe aside with one of his blades, and then he got bucked off the horse when Kendra feinted at it with her spear.

 **(Rumfuss) POW: 24000**

 **(Vortimer) POW: 10000**

 **(Lawrence) Damage: 4**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Aether POW: 11000**

 **Front right rear guard: Stormblader Altius POW: 7000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Center rear guard: Armored Wyrm, Raxtus POW: 8000**

 **Front left rear guard: Primal Intellect, Rumfuss POW: 11000**

 **Back left rear guard: Cerulean Warrior, Kendra POW: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 2**

 **(Lawrence) Vanguard: Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer POW: 10000**

 **Back left rear guard: Falcon Knight of the Azure POW: 4000**

 **Center rear guard: Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin POW: 7000**

 **Front right rear guard: Dignified Gold Dragon POW: 10000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 4**

"Stand and draw." He looked at his damage zone. "You sealed your fate. Now, let the harbinger of darkness end this farce. Soon the dark dragon will devour your very soul. I ride, Spectral Duke Dragon!" A dark blast formed around Lawrence with his ride. Instead of a man, I faced a huge dragon with dark golden scales holding a scythe with a blade much larger than I was. "Skill of Vortimer, when I ride Spectral Duke Dragon on top of him, I can retire one unit and call two new ones. Make the ultimate sacrifice Azure, and I call! Flash Edge Valkyrie and Scout of Darkness, Vortimer. Flash Edge's skill, I counterblast and call, Dantegal." The knight in winged armor was cut down by the dragon, and a woman resembling an angel in Greek armor, alongside the knight with horse designs on his armor and a wolf that looked like it was made of metal. "Supported by Vortimer, Flash Edge attacks Altius." The angel swooped down at Altius, what looked like a xiphos made of light in her hand. Lawrence wants him gone, huh? Sorry, buddy. No guard.

 **(Flash Edge) POW: 15000**

 **(Altius) POW: 7000**

I placed Altius in the drop zone. "Supported by Dantegal, Dignified Gold Dragon attacks your vanguard, his skill adding another 2000 power." What? Normally, it's rear guard, vanguard, other rear guard. What's he up to? I didn't guard, and the blades crashed against my back when I turned, tearing off my shield and almost shattering my spine.

 **(Dignified) POW: 17000**

 **(Aether) POW: 11000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 3**

"Spectral Duke Dragon attacks." No support, strange attack pattern. He's up to something. I'd like to let the damage through so I can use that Limit Break next turn, but it is possible he'd get a double critical. So...

"Randal and Colossal, guard." A shield of 20000, just over what I need. I'd have used Espada to make it more exact, but I plan to call him next turn, and just in case. The lazy giant tackled Lawrence, with Randal firing several sedated darts from his blowpipe.

"Twin drive." He's calmer than he should be. "First check, another Dantegal. All effects to my vanguard. Second, Halo Shield Mark." He's too cocky. Guard up!

 **(Spectral) POW: 16000**

 **(Aether) SLD: 31000**

"I will defeat you! Paladins, you've outlived your usefulness. I use my vanguard's Limit Break! Counterblast two cards and retire three rear guards. Dantegal, Flash Edge, Dignified, serve your purpose so I can surpass any foe!" The great scythe turned, reaping the lives of the units he'd listed. I snarled and clenched my teeth together. He'll pay. "Now my vanguard stands. Supported by Kahedin, I'll attack!" Two critical, and now that I actually mustered the brain power to read its skill, no drive checks coming my way. I let the scythe crash down, feeling it shear through my armor and flesh. In my image, I screamed.

 **(Spectral) POW: 23000**

 **(Aether) POW: 11000**

 **(Aadyn) Damage: 5**

"Kahedin's skill, I retire Vortimer and use the last of my damage. Calling Segwarides off the top of my deck at rest." Ugh, and now he's replaced his intercept.

 **(Lawrence) Vanguard: Spectral Duke Dragon POW: 11000**

 **Front right rear guard: Boulder Smashing Knight, Segwarides POW: 8000**

 **Center rear guard: Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin POW: 7000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 4**

 **(Aadyn) Vanguard: Aether POW: 11000**

 **Back right rear guard: Squire Reap POW: 6000**

 **Center rear guard: Armored Wyrm, Raxtus POW: 8000**

 **Front left rear guard: Primal Intellect, Rumfuss POW: 11000**

 **Back left rear guard: Cerulean Warrior, Kendra POW: 8000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Damage: 5**

"...Not bad. But, this fight, it's only just begun! Stand and draw. Let's go! Cast aside all fear and hesitation to crash through the barriers I've placed upon myself. I ride- Great Arcanist, Trillian!" I heaved myself back to my feet before riding. My clothes changed to a cross between robes and armor, and I drew the sword strapped to my back, a sphere of magical power pulsating in my free hand. "I already said, I'll tear through anything and anyone in my way. Fire is my name, and flames I am, for fire is the ultimate force of destruction. Everything caught in its path is reduced to ashes, and so shall you be. My own Limit Break! Counterblast 3 damage and I check both the soul and the drop zone. I can call a unit grade 2 or lower from each and call those units with an extra 3000 power. Both my soul cards are grade 3s, but I call Altius from the drop zone." The electrocuted warrior shouted as he returned, stronger than before. "Now with Raxtus' skill, I retire Segwarides." More screams as the Paladin was devoured. "Supported by Reap, go Altius!"

"Guarded by Dantegal!" Lawrence panted as he halted my assault, letting his unit die in his place.

 **(Altius) POW: 16000**

 **(Spectral) SLD: 21000**

"Supported by Raxtus, I'm coming at you!" I lunged forward, hurling the sphere at him ahead of me. It crashed against a shield, however, and I barely avoided smashing into it like a bug on a windshield. Mark.

 **(Trillian) POW: 18000**

 **(Spectral) SLD: Infinite**

"Twin drive. First, Thorvus. All effects to Rumfuss, and with his skill I soulcharge. Second check, Arlene, a grade 1! Activating Darke's skill, I ride him from the soul and call Arlene in Raxtus' place. Heh, haven't used this skill since my first game." I landed on all fours as I became the big cat. "Supported by Arlene, I attack!" A lion with a red mane and a black horse stopped me. Sadly for Lawrence, I'm a man of my word, and I promised I'd win. That's just what I'll do!

 **(Darke) POW: 17000**

 **(Spectral) SLD: 21000**

"Supported by Kendra, Rumfuss, end this!" The boar hurled himself forward like a juggernaut, blades ready as Kendra let him use her spear. This confused me until he used it as a pole and vaulted off the ground. Whoa!

"I... I... No guard!" One card in his hand, clearly not enough. Rumfuss' blade pierced Spectral's eye, decimating whatever brain may be there. "Damage...check..." Knight of Fury, Agravain. Nada. As Lawrence and his remaining unti faded away, I rejoiced.

 **(Rumfuss) POW: 23000**

 **(Spectral) POW: 11000**

 **(Lawrence) Damage: 6**

"Ha! Yes! And the win goes to me. That's what you get for stabbing your comrades in the back like that!" I picked up my cards, looking at Trillian. I owe ya, Takuto. I won using the unit you gave me, and I swear, I'll use it and all the others to help keep my promise and help your world. Just wait and see.

"Nice work, Aadyn." I looked up as Dorian handed me the prize. I opened it and nearly keeled over. A gift card for the store, with... KA-CHING!

"300 dollars?!" I think I did keel over, cause next thing I know I'm on the floor with several of the others shooting me worried looks. "I'm fine, just can't believe it. Whew! Triple digits. No card is safe now, yeah? Haha. And I won the tournament. I'm just losing it a tad, that's all. It's epic!" Several people chuckled at my admittedly childlike antics. Well, if being excited about a job well done is amusing, guess I'm a comedian right now.

When I got home, first thing on the list was looking over my new units. I noticed something strange rather quickly. "Aether's not here. Takuto said several of these were of the units I use, so how come my go to isn't among them?" Huffing, I looked back over. I guess I'll stick with my original Aether, since there's nothing wrong with him. There's a new version of Reap, though, and a different forerunner, so, I'll change that. Ooh, and this one!

It was around a month before I heard from Takuto about the tournament, and by then I'd started my junior year. Since I knew I'd be in a global tournament, that meant learning a few things about language, though. I have my random moments of wanting to learn phrases in other languages from time to time, and Spanish is a required class, so I had some progress already. Still... I'm not nearly a fast enough learner to work all this out just yet.

Anyway, I got a letter. That in itself was a big clue, since I can count on one hand how many people willingly communicate with me. That and the address was put in both English and Japanese, which really confused my mom. I told her about meeting Takuto, cutting out the stuff about Cray. What? Not like she'd believe me until I had more proof. Luckily, the letter itself was all English, so I didn't have to wait until I had wifi to look up what I was reading.

 _Aadyn, I hope this letter finds you well. I heard you won that tournament, and using that unit I left you as well. Good work. I'm sure you remember me inviting you to the VF Circuit, and my promise to pay you for assisting with the other project. Most of the work has been completed, and your teammates chosen. If you wanted to choose your own team, my apologies, but it won't happen. Arrangements for your trip have been made and another letter sent to your school, excusing your absence and also offering a small donation so they won't trouble you._

 _The format of the tournament is set so that while many teams have a chance to enter the international level, in most areas there will be a preliminary so that only a few teams from each country will move on. If your team gets through, you'll be visiting several other countries afterwards, so I suggest you start learning some new languages._

 _Now, about your teammates, they'll meet you at the first tournament location. You'll find tickets in the envelope to get there about a week before the tournament starts, giving you and your team time to meet and strategize. One of them uses the Megacolony clan, and the other uses Dark Irregulars. A wide variety of talents are available with those three clans. I hope you do well. Sincerely, Takuto Tatsunagi_

OK so that's how it is. He's set things up, but there's limited info, even on my team. Ugh... And I've looked into the Asia portion. The way they're set up, the fighters from that area don't have to work nearly as hard to be part of the tournament. A team is sent an invitation, and some only participate in one or two stages, but several will be going through the whole thing, no preliminaries or anything like that. Not fair! The winners in Singapore, Hong Kong, Seoul, and Japan all just have to win their one tournaments, rather than a chain of them. Bloody ridiculous! Little jerk, that's what he is.

"Fine. Well, I can handle this." I wonder if he's holding stuff back as an added incentive for me to win it. I looked at the tickets. OK, I've got a couple weeks before I meet my new team. Magnificent. I get the feeling I'll spend a lot of time and prize money at the Voyager in the next fortnight. Oughta see if I can get a couple trips to the shop Jamal hangs out at, face him and the other opponents there. I'm gonna need all the training I can get in. Phew. International tournaments, other worlds, rich alien kid hiring me out as a mercenary. How'd my life end up like this? "Honestly..."

 **Well, I've gotten some things moving ahead. Due to some of the points I intend to incorporate into the story, these events are still maybe a couple months prior to the Singapore stage. Now, I'm probably messing up on the timeline there,, but who knows, and it gives me time for things to move along. Next chapter I'm meeting my team, who I've already set up, but if there are suggestions for other teams we can face and fighters to be part of it, I'll take the suggestions. Speaking of my team, I realized while I was writing out Takuto's letter that I gave all three of us clans with reputations for trouble. That was seriously not intentional. Actually the Megacolony was originally going to be Tachikaze, but I changed my mind, for example. Oh, and if any of you are also reading another vanguard OC fic, Setsuzoku Senzo, the OC I sent him, AKA me, is a lot different, but Sulmore's got a good story going on with cool characters and clans, and it's really interesting, even if "I" acted really weird. Maybe some of you guys could check it out. Anyhow, see you guys next time. I hope you enjoyed, and like I've said, I'm accepting OC fighters, units, even clans, and some plot suggestions too, if the idea is a really good one. Well, see you all next chapter! Oh, quick extra. If you're thinking of writing a fic too and wanna bold a bunch of stuff piece by piece like I do, it is a severe pain in the neck, especially if you have to copy and paste onto the site like me. Everything gets reset, no bold, no italics, nada. Just a few words of advice. Well, adios.**


End file.
